


The Tribunal

by Domino



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Terra Firma AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino/pseuds/Domino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is brought before the Peacekeeper High Council to answer for his crimes and to tell his side story. This AU fic takes place just after or during Terra Firma. Skreeth succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribunal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as "PK VOODOO", but was quickly discarded for its' original beginning. This fic, as with all my fics, started out with a mental image. However, if I tell you the image, it gives the story away! I'll describe it in the one of the chapters.

THE TRIBUNAL, PART ONE

BY DOMINO

Summary: Skreeth succeeds. This AU fic takes place just after or during Terra Firma/Kansas.

Thanks: To Geol, for loving my fics so much to take the trouble to post them for me. To Kazbaby, for all the threats to finish and post this (I still think you had your own 'Winona' pointed at me!). To Tink, you're the best!

Rating: This is definitely NC-17.

Author Notes: This fic started out as "PK VOODOO", but was quickly discarded for its' original beginning. This fic, as with all my fics, started out with a mental image. However, if I tell you the image, it gives the story away! I'll describe it in the one of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned them all!!! But I don't. I wish John was mine……

************************************************************************

Skreeth had searched unrelenting until he found it. The one thing he could use, which would convince Crichton to return to the leviathan. He and the others were on Crichton's home planet and Skreeth was frustrated. He had been waiting to find Crichton alone long enough to grab him. Now that he had found the object of his tedious search, it would resolve that issue. Waiting for Crichton to be alone had been the crux of his problem. The other escaped prisoners acted as though they were afraid to leave him alone for very long. At first, Skreeth was concerned they had somehow known of his search for Crichton and how that search had narrowed. But, Skreeth soon found by listening to their conversations it was not the case.

Skreeth checked his object and tapped it. He utilized his ability to mimic any voice he has heard.

"Commander Crichton?" Pilot's voice came out of Skreeth's mouth, "Commander Crichton? Can you hear me?" A smile that resembled rows of nothing but sharp teeth spread across his features as Skreeth knew it was a small matter of time until he took possession of the human.

"Yo, Pilot!" Crichton's voice responded and Skreeth wanted to laugh. His plan was working! "Anything wrong? I thought we agreed you and Moya would just hang quiet so's not to draw any unwanted attention to you both?" Skreeth could hear the concern in the human's voice.

"I have been unable to contact the others and something seems to be wrong with one of Moya's amnexius fluid conduits. It is causing Moya a small amount of pain and the DRD's have been unable to fix it on their own. Is it possible for you could come back and fix the problem?" Skreeth held his breath as he waited for Crichton's answer. The answer would demonstrate if Crichton sensed anything amiss.

Down on Earth, Crichton hung his head in defeat. How could he say no after Pilot told him Moya was in any kind of pain? "The others are all at some kinda show that was put on just for them. So they probably couldn't hear you," Skreeth could hear a sigh of air over the commbadge as if Crichton had taken a deep breath. "I'll be right up, Pilot".

"Very well. And…thank you Commander," Skreeth smiled again as he felt his prey was getting closer. Skreeth turned and moved his invisible, nimble form to an unused cell. This was where he had stored the things he would need to transport Crichton to Grayza's location. What she did with the human once he got him there was not his concern nor did he care. His duty was to get Crichton there, but he was enjoying the hunt nonetheless. He was utilizing so many of his skills he had never had to use before to capture this one lone being, it was worth more to him than the money Grayza was paying him. To use the skills he had been up to now was something he would have done for free! Checking to assure himself everything was there, he then returned to the docking bay to wait for Crichton's arrival.

 

Crichton easily landed his module in Moya's docking bay with the ease of having done it thousands of time. Popping the cover of his module, he lightly jumped from the cockpit to gracefully land on his feet. "Pilot? I'm here. Where's the conduit that you wanted fixed?" He began to walk casually, slowly towards one of Moya's walkways. He spied one of the DRD's in the walkway and thought it might be the one he had named "Blue", after the blue tape he had used to fix it.

"Commander?" Crichton walked languidly in the direction of Pilot's Den. He was tired, so tired. The situation on Earth was taking all of his energy and the toll it was taking on him was growing to intolerable levels. To top it all off, Aeryn was always there, watching him without saying ANYTHING and it was un-nerving. "Why have you come back?"

Crichton stopped suddenly, confused. "What? Whadda mean why am I here? You asked me to fly back to Moya to fix an amnexius conduit!" Crichton was unmoving, lost in the conversation. He didn't see a ripple in the floor of the bay and didn't realize something was wrong, until a great weight crashed onto his back, throwing him to the floor and knocking the breath from his body. In true Crichton fashion, he gave silent thanks to Aeryn for teaching him to fight so well, he recovered fast and found himself in a desperate fight. Crichton was terrified for the first time in a long while, as he found he was fighting something that was not even there!

The weight that had thrown him to the floor of the docking bay was placed on top of him and he found himself fighting just to breath. He felt as if he were being smothered. Suddenly, he could hear and feel a hissing at his neck. He realized something had just been injected into his body as he felt something cold curl through his blood stream. It was obviously a drug. His limbs were getting heavy and were sluggish to his mental commands. He still felt aware, but all the fight seemed to go out of him. Even his eyes betrayed him by closing. He was awake, dammit! He could feel someone maneuvering his limbs and felt his body lifted and carried. From the touches he could feel as his hands swung back and forth, he could tell the being was an alien with scaly skin. From the extravagant amount of money Grayza had placed on his head, he also knew why this being was grabbing him. It was the scales that frightened him the most. He was really in trouble if this being was a Scarren. If the Scarrens were here, Earth was in real trouble and he had led them here. What Crichton didn't understand was how they had gotten here so quickly.

He was carried for a short while before being deposited back on the floor and then he heard things being moved around. He felt an object placed over his face and after the first stab of fear, he realized oxygen was flowing onto his face and into his lungs. The creature was then bending over him and Crichton could feel its humid, fetid breath on his neck. "Crich-ton? I know you….can hear me. I am…..placing you in a stasis unit….built for a single….individual," Crichton surmised the creature was unused to speaking what he believed was Sebacean or talking at all, "We shall then……travel and meet up…..with Peacekeepers…..in order….to collect the bounty on you. Why…..they should want….a being from….such a weak species….. I cannot understand." Crichton wanted to scream or shout. It was always the same old story.

The creature again picked Crichton up and he was shocked to feel a jelly-like substance flow around his body. He started to panic as the gelatin closed around his face. He could feel it cover his eyes. It began to harden within moments of his body being placed there. During all of this, Crichton could see light from the other sides of his eye lids. Now, the light was dimming slowly before going completely black. An incredible tiredness slowly took over his mind like a great depression and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Skreeth slowly closed the lid of the coffin-like container that he would use to carry the human back to Grayza. As his species could live for very long periods of time without oxygen, he planned to ride on top of the stasis container that also possessed a small propulsion unit that would thrust them across the Uncharted Territories at hetch four. Skreeth couldn't believe it. He had succeeded. What a hunt it had been. For such a weak species, Crichton was intelligent and it was a pleasant surprise to have had a battle of wits with the human, who hadn't even known a battle had been played out. Skreeth walked over and entered in an over-ride code Grayza had given him to open the bay doors. The creature walked back to the stasis unit and lay on top of it before starting the small engine that shot them out of the bay doors carrying his prize to its new master.

 

"Captain Ka'Dargo!?!" Pilot was shouting into the master commbadge unit. He had observed Commander Crichton's desperate, but ultimately lost fight against the unknown and unforeseen intruder. As soon as he realized the commander had been attacked, he had began to attempt to contact one of the others. "Ka'Dargo? Can you hear me?? This is an emergency!"

Ka' Dargo shot out of his seat in the auditorium. He could hear the terror in Pilot's voice, which drove him out of the building and running towards Lo'La. He didn't know what was wrong, but just that something was. "I hear you Pilot! I am on my way. Tell me the emergency!" Dargo could see Aeryn keeping pace beside him and feel the others following. They could also hear something was very wrong aboard Moya.

"Something has just attacked Commander Crichton! He is now unconscious. It has placed Crichton in some type of box. I can now see the creature. It is unlike any being I have ever observed! You must hurry! It appears he is preparing to take the Commander off of Moya!" Dargo was now running for all he was worth. Pilot was screaming through the comms for him to hurry.

As they entered Lo'la, Dargo began pre-take off and was lifting off of Crichton's home planet almost before his comrades were inside and the doors sealed. "Ka'Dargo! It has just over-ridden the controls for the bay doors and it is taking Crichton out of Moya!" Dargo pushed Lo'La to her to her limits. Just as they were coming in sight of the leviathan, Dargo believed he was seeing something his mind told him was not possible. From the looks on the faces of his shipmates, he knew he was not imagining it. Dargo saw a creature riding on top of an oblong-shaped container that obviously must enclose Crichton. Dargo then went in pursuit of the creature by pushing Lo'La to her limits, but it had less weight or a faster propulsion unit as it began pulling away from them.

"Faster Dargo! It's getting away!" Aeryn demanded. Dargo dared a glance at the former Peacekeeper. Her face was whiter than normal, making her eyes appear larger. The pupils of her eyes were pin points of pure fear and dread.

"By the Hynerian Gods! What is that thing??" Rygel exclaimed. His voice expressed his surprise, but his face demonstrated the emotion quite well. His brows were the furthest up his amphibian face they could have crawled. "How can it exist in space like that??"

"Dargo…….hurry," Chiana murmured. Dargo quickly looked at her eyes and saw only white where her soft, black irises should have been. He then believed she knew something more than all of them. He looked at Lo'La's controls and discovered with dismay that she was giving her all. They were not going to over-take the creature and Crichton. He felt his anger raise its ugly head as he began to feel he had let his friend down. He wasn't there when Crichton had needed him in his most dire moment.

 

Crichton felt as if he were slowly floating to the surface of a dark pool. He felt himself gliding to the top, but his mind felt sluggish. He slowly became aware of his body. Some of it could move and some couldn't. He felt something sitting on his face. Cold air was flowing across his nose, tickling it. He tried to turn his head from side to side, but the feeling would not go away. He coughed.

"He's coming around," he heard a male voice say. It came from directly over his head. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt as if they were stuck together. His sense of impending danger was screaming at him to open his eyes and it was too powerful to ignore. He tried again and his eyelashes felt as if they were being ripped out. Crichton was rewarded with bright light shooting through his skull like lightning ripping his grey matter.

He heard himself groan and then he again started coughing and couldn't stop. Crichton felt himself choking and losing consciousness. Crichton could feel his body fighting, trying to thrash as he couldn't get any air. Someone pressed an icy object to the side of his neck and he heard hissing. The object was taken off of his face. Someone was then gently picking up his head. Crichton felt a cup touching his lips and then cool liquid was poured little by little down his throat, as if the person was afraid he would choke on it.

"It was not…expected he would….react…so poorly to the….stasis anesthesia," this voice was definitely not human, Crichton thought. It was a hissing kind of voice. Something warm and wet was then wiped across his face and soothingly run across his eye lids. The mask was again placed over his mouth and nose. Crichton decided to try opening his eyes once again.

Gradually opening them to avoid the glare from any lights, Crichton found he was unable to now focus. Licking his lips, he wondered if the labored breathing he could hear was coming from him. John decided it was. He wasn't feeling so well. Cold shivers were cutting along his body. Before, he had felt too hot, breaking out in a sweat. Nausea began rolling up in a great wave though his gut and John had an overwhelming urge to vomit. He began to struggle to maneuver his body to his side so he would not choke on his own bile. The mask was again removed and he was smoothly rolled to his side as his sickness gushed out of him. Once done, he felt many hands lifting him and placing him on some kind of table. Freezing air hit his body and Crichton discovered his clothing was thoroughly soaked. As he started to shiver in great jerking movements, those same hands commenced stripping him before covering him with a warm, thick blanket.

A blurry face loomed over him. Even without the ability to focus, he knew that face. It haunted his mind, waking or asleep. Crichton knew without a doubt he was currently at the mercy of Mele-On Grayza.

 

Commandant Mele-On Grayza stood over her long sought after prize. Finally, she had possession of John Crichton! He was far away from his comrades and deep inside Peacekeeper space where rescue was extremely improbable. Shivering, he slowly opened his unfocused rare blue eyes and struggled to see clearly. He appeared to see her by the widening of his eyes. She wondered if she saw fear there. Grayza watched as he began to struggle for breath. She alerted the doctor just as Crichton went into a seizure. As his aides held his patient down, Dr. Munra injected another drug into Crichton's seizing body. Angrily, Grayza turned towards Skreeth, who cringed away from her. "If he dies due to your incompetence, I'll take your life in exchange."

Grayza returned her attention to her newest acquisition and his struggle to survive. Crichton was calming, but continued to shiver. "Will he survive?"

"Yes, Commandant. It seems his physiology was too delicate for the anesthesia," Doctor Munra concluded as he again checked his patient's breathing and heartbeat. "What an opportunity to study a rare, new and unknown alien species!" Grayza smirked at Doctor Munra's enthusiasm and turned to Crichton once more.

"It seems as if you are going to survive Crichton. What will you do now?" She smiled at his attempt to evade her hand as it caressed his face. Crichton was such an intoxicating prisoner. He reminded her of an insect she knew of that some collected. His wings were beautifully pinned and his body and mind ready to be opened for her scrutiny.

 

Crichton opened his eyes with less difficulty than the first time. He looked around and found himself in what he believed was a medical unit. He jerked his hands to rub at his temples in an attempt to alleviate a lingering headache he suspected was a hang-over leftover of the anesthesia that had been used on him at his capture. He found them handcuffed to the sides of the bed. He wasn't going anywhere and he was convinced he was in real trouble. As he was taken while away from his friends, they would have no idea of where or how he had disappeared. He was on his own.

A medical person was approaching his bed and Crichton found himself involuntarily cringing away. He forced himself to lie flat and breathed deep to calm himself. The medical person observed this with what looked like approval. The Peacekeeper thin and wearing a green leather uniform. He had the prerequisite Peacekeeper dark hair and eyes.

"Hello again, John Crichton. I'm Doctor Munra," the doctor pressed something to his neck. After a slight hiss, Crichton felt his headache disappear. Sighing with relief, he closed his eyes to saver the sensation. He knew from previous experience with the Peacekeepers, the ability to be without pain would not last long. Doctor Munra gave him a small smile.

"You are a very fascinating species, John Crichton. You appear to be very delicate, but can also stand high levels of heat! I wish to determine what other divergences your species differs from mine," Doctor Munra began to examine Crichton's body functions. At first, Crichton thought he was going to like the good doctor, but now Crichton was beginning to feel like an insect under a microscope. "What a combination of conflicting data you are! How unique!"

Crichton was tired of everyone telling him he was unique. He just wanted to be left alone. He was getting angry, which only seemed to interest the 'good doctor' even more. He jerked on his restraints, wanting to get away from being poked and prodded.

"I see you're being well taken care of," a cool voice said from close-by. Crichton jumped and would have fallen from the bed if he weren't cuffed to it. The cuffs made jangling noises and Crichton righted himself, his face blushing. It was one thing in the Uncharted Territories to be surprised, but quite another one to show that you were.

"Yeah, well. Being the prime monkey in this zoo has its privileges," Crichton muttered wearily as he leaned away from Commandant Mele-On Grayza. She leaned over and after futile evasion, captured Crichton's face with her hand. She smiled as her gentle caress resulted in a shudder from the human. She did so love to watch her subjects fight against her!

"I'm going to enjoy this interrogation, Crichton," Grayza's smile expanded as Crichton's eyes widened and his handsome face paled. "There will be no interruptions or rescues, this time." Grayza suppressed a chuckle as Crichton's only answer was his breath deepened and his hands reflexively tried to escape his shackles. Crichton was one of the only subjects she'd ever had that she didn't believe she would ever tire of. Grayza believed he was unable to control his emotional reactions or his thoughts. She felt Crichton was a beautiful combination of a never ending source of stimulation and pleasure.

"Is he fit for interrogation, Doctor Munra?" Grayza asked as she continued to stare at Crichton, who only fidgeted more. Crichton appeared to be more frightened and Grayza's excitement increased. She observed Doctor Munra's affirmative answer. "Have him brought to my chambers immediately."

Grayza peered at Crichton's hands. His wrists were red-ringed from being pulled against the cuffs and his knuckles showed white as he strained unconsciously to pull away from his immediate future. She chuckled as she caressed his hands, and then turned to go.

 

Crichton fought the Peacekeeper soldiers as they systematically removed the green clothing he had received while in the medical unit. He was humiliated as they laughed and made jokes about what was about to happen to him. Once they had him completely stripped, he was dragged over to Grayza's large bed. Leather straps were tied around his hands and ankles, then pulled taut.

The room was set at the usual temperature to keep Peacekeepers comfortable, but left him shivering. Goose-pimples rose on Crichton's flesh and he bit his lower lip to stop his teeth from chattering together. All this only increased the taunting he received from the guards. With one last jeer, they left him alone.

After biting almost through his lip, he stopped trying to control his quivering limbs and teeth. Crichton supposed if he really tried, he would be able to see his breath if he sighed hard enough. He was very frightened. He had no defense against Grayza's interrogation 'tools' and he knew he would tell her everything.

He licked the blood off of his lip and looked up in surprise as he felt the bed dip slightly. Looking over to the side quickly, he found he was so engrossed in his helpless situation he hadn't heard or seen Grayza enter the room. He watched in horror as she swiftly swooped down and licked the rest of his blood off of his lip.

He heard her laugh as he struggled to avoid her by turning his head and as much of his body as possible. When he moaned 'no', she only pulled him roughly to his back and sat on his lap. He quivered as she continued to stare unblinkingly at him.

It was his nightmare come true. He was caught once more the Black Widow's web and she was about to eat him alive. Without a word, she ran her thumb across her chest. Crichton couldn't take his eyes off of her hand. He was fast losing control even now and she hadn't even brought her hand to his face. His breathing was ragged and his fear spiked as well as his need to escape at any cost. Mesmerized, he watched as if in slow motion as she brought her hand to just under his nose.

Crichton was screaming inwardly as he felt his breath do that strange hiccup. He lost complete control of his body after that. Lust rose rapidly to fog his brain. His body responded by giving him an achingly hard cock and he moaned in pleasure as he felt Grayza grind down on him. Crying inside, he raised his hips to bring them in full contact with her pubic area. Crichton gasped as Grayza licked his neck and rubbed his chest, before pinching his nipples.

"Alright Crichton, tell me again how you know wormholes will appear when they do and if you can summon them," Grayza asked. She chuckled as Crichton again bit his sensual bottom lip, causing it to bleed slightly. She watched with rapt attention as he attempted to maneuver his body in order to slide his steel hard erection into her soft, wet entrance. She only ground down harder and laughed outright at his whimper of pain and frustration. Crichton felt his lips move and his own voice began to tell her the answers she sought.

Crichton tried to deny it was happening again, even as his body moved again, trying to find entrance to where it would find blissful release. A sob broke loose as Grayza finally allowed him entry and his hard cock was quickly enveloped by her velvety warmth. Grayza leaned down and kissed him hard as she began a rocking rhythm meant to bring him to orgasm.

"What special equipment do you need to travel through wormholes, Crichton?" Grayza whispered in his ear as she licked the delicate shell. Crichton gasped and shuddered as he felt himself step closer to his completion. When he did not answer, Grayza sat up straight on her knees, letting his erection fall out of her. The pain of the close, but unfinished act hit his groin like a kick with steel-toed boots. Crichton cried out as he again tried to buck his body up to meet hers, to again start on the sensual road to mind blowing orgasm.

Grayza slowly encased his swollen member with slick warmth and Crichton groaned loudly. Grayza leaned over and lightly bit his nipple, wringing a cry from him. Crichton was on sensory overload, every nerve was alive and stinging. Grayza started the same slow dance with his body. By now, he knew his dance card was full and Grayza held all of the tickets. Crichton also knew the dance was not going to end.

************************************************************************

Grayza couldn't get enough of Crichton. She had wanted to take him over and over again. And she had arn after arn. He was unlike any of her other interrogation subjects. His erection never softened for a microt while he was under the guidance of her oil. She lapped up his unconscious and uncontrolled reactions like ambrosia and knew she had him in the palm of her hand. Crichton was sobbing now, frustrated and in pain. Grayza knew without a doubt she would get the answers she wanted. Her only dilemma was how she was going to follow through on his word to complete the wormhole weapon once she maneuvered him to give it.

"Crichton……," Grayza whispered and she nipped at the delicate skin beneath and behind his ear. He gasped and he unexpectedly rammed his hips up to meet hers, causing her have an orgasm herself. Also gasping, she immediately stopped again by getting up on her knees. She wasn't ready for him to orgasm. Crichton cried openly in great wrenching sobs.

"Please…..," Crichton begged as Grayza swooped down to breath in those words and kissed him hard enough to reopen his cut lip. She then licked at the metallic, salty alien blood. She knew she was going to stop the interrogation soon and let him rest. He was close to exhaustion and collapse.

"Give me what I want," Grayza said easily, as if it were the most logical and simple answer. Without warning, she slammed her body down hard on his erection and fast enough to send him right over the edge. When his orgasm hit, he gave a strangled cry in wordless completion. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes and Crichton knew from past experience this was only the beginning.

************************************************************************

The two Peacekeepers moved through the Command Carrier with quiet authority and Peacekeeper grunts moved rapidly to clear the way. They were heading in a direction with purpose and determination, never wavering. The Peacekeeper Captain jumped to attention once they reached their destination.

"Sirs! Commandant Grayza is conducting an interrogation of a known terrorist and gave strict orders she not be disturbed," Braca informed them with precise, clipped tones. The admirals looked at each other with wry looks before returning their attention to Braca.

"We know what she's doing, Captain. She's been at it for arns," Admiral Krakif informed him, "She began this interrogation very quickly." 'Too quickly,' he thought to himself. "Just announce Admiral Tonkin and myself. We'll let her have a few microts to compose herself." Krakif smiled as Braca nearly jumped across the desk to do as he was bid. Within two microts, the doors to The Commandant's quarters opened to reveal a flustered and angry Grayza. Krakif could see she was attempting to disguise her displeasure of their interruption. He immediately handed her an information chip.

"Commandant Grayza, by order of the High Council you are to release the outlaw John Crichton to Admiral Tonkin and myself for his Tribunal hearing and sentencing," Krakif loved the look of frustration Grayza could not contain. He had never cared for the Commandant and took some pleasure in taking away one of her obvious "toys".

 

Admiral Krakif looked at the closed door to Grayza's quarters and knew what he would find there. He didn't envy Crichton how he had spent the last eight arns. The human would be exhausted and now sleeping like in death. He returned his attention to Commandant Grayza, who was also looking at him and the door to her sleeping chamber intermittently. She seemed to come to a decision.

"Admiral, the Hugh Council must know this human has information that could save the Sebacean people," Grayza started her argument. She must not allow the High Council take her prize away. Not after she had gone to such measures to obtain him.

"Yes, Commandant, they are aware. That is one reason why they have charged Admiral Tonkin and I to retrieve him." The Admiral began. He shifted in his chair to face the Commandant fully, "They have tired of the destruction and deaths he has left in his wake like the demon of Cholak. They wish to see and hear the entire story from him. They will then decide if he should be destroyed or preserved."

Admiral Krakif could see the battle going on within the Commandant. She wanted to do everything for the Sebacean people. On the other hand, Commandant Grayza didn't just give up. Especially not prey as prized as John Crichton. Admiral Krakif had taken an undue amount of pleasure in denying Grayza her prized quarry. It was unbecoming of an old school warrior such as he, but he couldn't help himself. In his view, Crichton had long ago proven himself a worthy and honored opponent. He stood and with him, Admiral Tonkin.

"You will release him to our custody this very microt, Commandant, or suffer the displeasure of the Council." The admirals turned towards the door in unison, but Admiral Krakif stopped, "Our Marauder will be ready to depart in 800 microts. Crichton will be onboard." The door then closed behind them.

 

Grayza fumed as she watched the same Peacekeeper grunts try to dress a completely unconscious Crichton. As she watched, she began to formulate a plan to return her elusive prey into her keeping once again. She was not going to give up easily. A smile began to form as her plan solidified in her mind. Grayza watched as the troopers carried a limp Crichton out of her quarters. She strode to her desk and quickly dispatched a message to a supportive Council member.

 

A bump and his head hitting the back of a transport chair awoke Crichton from his slumber. His exhaustion was riding along with him, but his curiosity was bringing him to full consciousness. He felt his limbs slightly jerking and the jerking was accompanied by a jangling noise. Before he opened his eyes, he tried to 'feel' his surroundings. He felt a pair of leather pants incased his lower body and he was wearing an un-tucked t-shirt. He continued to be cold and could feel the top layer of skin was freezing to the touch. But it wasn't as bad as before.

He opened his eyes surreptitiously, little by little, so as to not bring attention to the fact he was awake. He was dressed as he had thought. Crichton found himself strapped into a flight seat in an unknown ship and surrounded by Peacekeepers. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he had leg chains on his ankles. But no Grayza. He found himself releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Hello, Crichton. I'm glad to finally meet you," a voice said from across him. Crichton raised his head and looked into the face of a warrior. Crichton was without a doubt on that fact. This man's countenance was strong, solid, and steady. He had an air of confidence and command. A small smiled graced his face, which crinkled at the edge of his brown eyes. He was also wearing an admiral's uniform.

"You have the advantage. You know me, but I don't know who you are Admiral," as Crichton said this all heads in the ship turned to him and stared. It gave him the creeps. He was also tired of feeling like he was the one missing the joke. A big galactic joke being played on John Crichton.

"What do you expect?" Crichton demanded loudly. "I'm not from around here, so how can I know all the players in this frelled up chess game!" One of the grunts next to him made to punch him in the face and Crichton tried to prepare himself for the impact.

"He's right," the admiral said quietly. The grunt stopped and withdrew. "Crichton, my name is Admiral Krakif and beside me is Admiral Tonkin. We have heard so much about you, it's almost as if we had already met." Crichton looked at the other admiral. He was so quiet, he hadn't even been aware the man was there. He had the same appearance as Krakif, but he also had an air of deadliness to his persona.

"Nice to meet you. Wish it were under better," Crichton looked at his shackled wrists and legs, "or equal conditions." His last statement made the admirals laugh and the air in the small craft lost some of it's tenseness. "Why am I here?"

"The High Council has demanded your presence immediately," Admiral Krakif smiled at the look of pure shock on the human's face. He had read Grayza's initial report on the alien and also came to the same conclusion Crichton really couldn't completely control his emotions or his expressions. Especially when he's been surprised. Krakif also now knew why Grayza wanted Crichton so badly.

"They have much to do and don't want to devote any more of it, any longer, on you," Krakif didn't understand why the human's face lost all of it's color as if someone had pulled a plug in his feet and all of his blood rushed out. He then realized the human thought he was going to his death.

"They wish to hear from you the reasons why you have committed the crimes against the Peacekeepers as you have and why you are so against giving us wormhole technology," he watched as the human's hung his head low and muttered, 'It's always comes back to that.'

"Well, Crichton, the very existence of the Sebacean race is in peril. You shouldn't be surprised we need that science to survive," Admiral Tonkin told him in a strong, but quiet voice. Crichton had looked up swiftly when he heard the deep voice. The admiral hadn't said anything until now. The statement and the tone admonished him for his little bit of petulance.

"You're a scientist, Crichton, but also a warrior." Tonkin continued. "You should know the realities of all our situations. Officer Sun and K'Dargo taught you well and turned you into more than what you were upon your arrival here," Admiral Tonkin reproached Crichton. His words also sounded so similar to what he had told Aeryn that first day. "I just wish the reception you received upon your entry here hadn't been the one you received."

The silence of the ship told Crichton Admiral Tonkin was never as vocalized as he'd just been with him. Admiral Krakif was looking at the other with fondness that told Crichton so much more of both admirals' personalities. He was beginning to feel a grudging respect for both.

"The problem is, I have trouble believing you guys would use what I know to just save yourselves. I believe, at least some of you, would use it to conquer other peoples, kill, and destroy anyone who gets in your way," Crichton said as he felt exhaustion sapping away at his strength. His breath was feeling heavy in his chest and the usual weight was on his eyelids. Crichton felt as if his eyes were burning. He heard Admiral Tonkin say these words as he lost his battle to stay awake.

"What if I gave you my word as a warrior, Crichton?"

 

Crichton was really tired of being unconscious and waking to find himself in new surroundings. He awoke to find himself in the quarters of a soldier, but knew deep down he had a new cell. He had gone from one cell to another since he had come to this side of the universe. The only difference was this one was somewhat comfortable. He had a bunk, a lavatory, and a change of clothes.

Once he had opened the door to find it blocked by two soldiers, but in the little view he'd had before he was pushed back inside and the door closed in his face, there were also soldiers at several points on the deck way. There were no others about. He suspected he was the only resident on this floor. He had been left to wait alone with his thoughts. Crichton was surprised the High Council was taking any time to try him. He'd thought they'd have just had him shot, not listen to what he had to say.

Crichton lay back on his bunk. He'd already tried doing push ups, sit ups, and running in place to keep himself occupied. He was incredibly bored. He'd also lost track of time. He had no idea how long he'd been gone from his friends. He knew they'd be worried and make efforts to find him. But he also knew there was no way they could rescue him from his current predicament. He was going to have to meet them at least half way.

His stomach growled just as his door opened to reveal Admiral Krakif. "Let's go find something to eat, shall we Crichton?" The admiral stood and waited while he grabbed his coat. The admiral was immaculately dressed as always.

"Great timing, Admiral," Crichton told him as he followed him out. "I could eat a horse." Admiral Krakif gave him a confused look before leaving Crichton's quarters. "It's a large animal on Earth, Sir," Crichton expanded. He followed the admiral and found them surrounded by a guard of six Peacekeeper grunts. He followed the admiral down a maze of corridors until they reached a dining room almost empty. They passed numerous soldiers, who in turn, stared in curiosity at him. Crichton believed it was the presence of Admiral Krakif which dissuaded any response.

Crichton took a seat opposite the admiral and his guards took up varied positions. They were promptly served two plates of appealing food. Crichton dug into his meal. He watched as his guards stopped anyone from entering. It looked as though it were going to be just he and the admiral. Before long they had finished the silent meal and were enjoying a hot cup of something like coffee.

"The Council wants to interview you tomorrow, Crichton." Crichton looked up from brooding into his coffee-like substance. He was truly scared. He didn't know what tomorrow held for him. He suspected he would be tortured in front of the Council sooner or later. The admiral was looking at him as though he were reading him like a book. It was giving him the willies. Crichton suspected Krakif knew exactly what he was feeling or thinking.

"The High Council wants to hear 'your' story from you, Crichton. They have been hearing your story from every Peacekeeper who has had contact with you. They have all been conflicting. The Council suspects some of the stories have been altered from the truth by those who have something to gain by your outlaw status," Krakif answered Crichton's unasked question. The man was reading him. Too well. He really needed to work on his poker face.

"It's just what they want to do with me after that concerns me, Admiral," Crichton said with a little smile. A similar smile appeared on Krakif's face. Krakif took a drink, sighed, and seemed to relax more. "Sir, the last four cycles everyone from The Peacekeepers to Scarrens to bounty hunters has been on my ass, Admiral. I can't remember a time now when I haven't been on the run. I never expected to be Richard Kimble on my world or any other."

Crichton said the last part under his breath, but still received a strange look from Krakif. Crichton wondered when anyone was going to catch on one of the reasons he said his "Erp-isms" was just to confuse and confound everyone. Crichton was unrepentant in his slightly bent sense of humor.

"The Council wants all of this chasing to come to a stop. They feel they have spent too much time and personnel on doing just that," Krakif sighed again and made to get up. Crichton knew this meant he was going to spend the rest of his time alone before he had to stand in front of the Council. Like the meal, the walk back to his 'quarters' was silent.

"I expected long diatribes and spouts of babble from you, Crichton," Krakif said as they reached his door. He gave Crichton a dark, penetrating look, "This demonstrates, to me at least, that the stories aren't completely accurate."

"Unless you were my friends, Admiral. They'd tell you I never shut up!" Crichton said, smiling openly. Crichton looked down at the metal grating under his feet before returning his earnest gaze back to the Admiral. His face again turned serious as he thought of his far away friends. "But then again, I'm not in fear for my life when I'm with them." He gave the admiral his dark look back and entered his 'cell'. The Admiral's voice caused him to turn around again just inside his quarters.

"I've made up my mind, Crichton. I believe you have been – somewhat – wronged since you entered our part of the universe. You still have done some things that you need to answer for, but that is another matter to be dealt with later. Convincing the Council is going to be up to you," Krakif said as he looked Crichton in the eye.  
"There will also be some witnesses there to testify on your behalf as well as those to testify against you. Just tell the Council the truth, Crichton, and all will be well." With that cryptic remark, his door closed leaving him alone again. Alone to think.

 

A chirping noise had awakened Crichton in time to shower and dress before his guards came for him. He was glad he hadn't had anything to eat after waking as the rattlers in his stomach were making him queasy. His guards confined him with chains wrapped around his stomach, which held his cuffed hands to his waist. They then placed leg chains around his ankles. This only caused him to take tiny steps as the chains would then trip him, making him fall, or they would pull so hard on his ankles Crichton knew he'd be bruised. Sometimes both would happen.

The six Peacekeeper guards then walked him slowly to an elevator. The elevator began moving so fast, Crichton would have fallen due to his chains. One of his guards caught him, yanking his right arm hard enough he heard a cracking noise. Crichton bit his tongue to keep from crying out, causing it to bleed.

This time, as the elevator came to a stop, Crichton was prepared. He also thought his arm might be broken. There was a sharp throbbing coming from above his elbow and his arm was hot and swelling. He was also feeling nauseous. Crichton felt a light sheen of sweat begin to develop on his face and his underarms.

The doors opened to reveal a large, darkened hall, similar to a Court room on Earth, but there were no seats for an audience. There was a spotlight directly in front of the tall, but empty Council bench. The entire hall was empty, but for Crichton and his guards. Upon entering, all but two fanned out to the sides of the room. The other two guided Crichton to the spotlight and ordered him to stay there.

Nausea was rolling through him in waves and his face had that hot, pinched feeling. From the symptoms, Crichton now knew his arm was definitely broken. Every time he moved, his chains made jangling noises. He was really starting to feel as though he were going to pass out. He knew his first impression was important, so he rode through his body's reactions to his fractured limb.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard a door open and six Peacekeepers came in to sit in the Council seats. Crichton was sure these were the members of the Peacekeeper High Council. They were both men and women with grim expressions which made him more nervous than before. The member on the end took a mallet and hit a large gong, which made a reverberation through his arm. Crichton gulped down on his stomachs attempts to reveal to everyone what human bile looked like.

"John Crichton. We have brought you here to answer for your crimes against The Peacekeepers as well as to bear witness as to the veracity to statements and reports of your crimes," a dour faced man stated. He had the usual Peacekeeper dark hair and eyes, but it was graying at the temples. "You will answer truthfully or suffer the consequences. How do you say?"

"I will answer truthfully," Crichton could feel his heartbeat banging away in his temples and his heart was fighting to leave his chest. His increased adrenalin was not doing his arm any good. He could feel a steady throbbing going on there. With every throb, a sharp pain would shoot through his arm and shoulder.

"John Crichton, we know you are not you responsible for Officer Tauvo Crais' death. However, did you assist the prisoners to escape and free the leviathan from its control collar?" It was a male Council member who asked this. His expression was a little less forbidding, but still very serious.

"At first, no," Crichton began, "I was brought on board and kept as a prisoner at first. Later on, to escape from Captain Crais, yes I did." Crichton felt bad about not taking the blame for his friends to keep them safe, but Krakif had told him to tell the truth. Crichton suspected the Council would somehow know when he was lying, like Scorpy used to. The Council members nodded their heads.

"John Crichton did you or did you not break into a Gammak base to learn more about wormholes?" This question was from a severe looking female Council member, who didn't seem to blink. Crichton wondered if she naturally looked like that or if she had an accident which caused her eyes to do that.

"No, I did not," Crichton began to their surprised looks. He now suspected 'Ole Scorpy hadn't been telling the Council everything about his agenda. "I broke into the Gammak base to get a Paraphoral nerve sample in order to heal Aeryn Sun."

"Ah, that brings another question," the first Council member said as heads nodded at his last answer. "Do you believe Officer Aeryn Sun was with you long enough to become irreversibly contaminated?" Crichton could feel every eye on him with this question. He could feel they had a real interest in knowing whether or not Aeryn had been misjudged.

"No, she was not," Crichton wanted to bite his tongue off, but telling them the truth of Aeryn's ordeal was paramount over his feelings. She deserved to have them know the truth. 'As always, Johnny-boy, you're still worried about losing the girl of your dreams,' John thought to himself. He received several stares at his answer before they again nodded.

"John Crichton, did you assist in destroying a Shadow Depository?" A quiet voice asked. Crichton looked upon a Council member whose face Crichton was sure demonstrated his true self. The man looked to be the very epitome of wisdom. He had dark pools for eyes and hair so gray it could truly be considered silvery.

Crichton was about to answer when the floor slapped him unexpected in the face. Groggily, he heard someone shout his name. He tried to raise himself from the floor, but succeeded in only raising himself to his one good forearm. He held his injured arm closely to his body, trying to keep it from being injured further.

Crichton shook his head from side to side in another shot to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He thought he heard voices going on over his head and he heard someone groan and then his broken arm was wrenched upwards. Crichton screamed while blackness also rose to slap him into a void.

 

THE TRIBUNAL, PART TWO

 

************************************************************************

 

Pain was pulsing in his arm and making him aware of his surroundings before he wanted to. He groaned and opened his eyes. As they focused, he observed Admiral Krakif and, if he was not mistaken, one of the Council members standing next to his bed. She still had the grim expression on her face. Crichton thought she might have been lovely if she just lost the grim expression once in a while. She had raven dark hair and eyes a little lighter than Aeryn's. John thought they were so light as to be almost white with iris' that were only a pin-prick black spot. 'God, I miss Aeryn. I'm glad she's not with me, but it would sure be nice to have a friend to talk to.'

Crichton found his left arm securely manacled to his bed and his right banded to his body. He felt as if his arm was better, but it continued to pound in rhythm with his heart. They had covered him with a warm blanket, but his face unrelentingly had the hot, pinched feeling of fever to it. Crichton wondered if he owed the warm blanket to Admiral Krakif.

"Crichton, in the name of Cholok, why didn't you tell anyone your arm was broken?" Krakif was definitely not amused. "When did it happen?" The easy smile was gone and he now had the same forbidding expression the Council members all seemed to have. 'If it's such a difficult position, why did all Peacekeepers aspire to it?' Crichton asked himself. At first, all that issued from his mouth was a croak, but after a few false starts, Crichton stated in a rasping voice, "It happened on the way to the Council Hall."

"How did it happen, Crichton? Who did this?" Krakif was now leaning over him in earnest.

"The elevator. It took off too fast. I started to fall over, being chained up as I was, and one of my guards caught me by my arm. Guess he grabbed me like he would've another Peacekeeper," Crichton surmised. He really didn't feel the guard had done it purposely. The guard had shown no animosity towards him and Crichton believed if he had done it on purpose the grunt would've revealed how much he was enjoying hurting him.

"Which one, Crichton?" The dour Council member was asking now. She hadn't moved, but looked at him with more interest. "Which officer was it?"

"I really don't know. It doesn't matter. I don't think he intended to do it or even knew he had," Crichton answered tiredly. His arm still throbbed and his head had decided to join it. Crichton was decidedly becoming uncooperative. In the last seventy-two arns, he had been beat up, put in stasis, raped (again), starved, interrogated (twice), and now had a broken arm.

Krakif looked at him and made a motion with his hand. A young medical tech approached and saluted smartly. "Yes, Admiral?"

"Have you given him anything for the pain or his fever, Tech?" Krakif asked in a deceptively mild tone. Crichton watched the interplay with minimal interest. He was hurting too much to care about anything. Nausea continued to roll through him and his deep breathing exercises to control his vomiting reflex wasn't helping. With speed Crichton didn't know he possessed, Krakif helped him sit up as the Tech held a container to Crichton's face as bile made a dramatic appearance.

"Sorry," Crichton said as the Tech set the container on the floor and began to wipe his face with a cool cloth. Crichton felt so miserable, he was only vaguely aware of the drama going on. Expecting to see disgust on her face, Crichton was surprised to look over at the Council member and see only curiosity. He was also now aware her usual grim expression had been replaced with a calm demeanor. He had been right. She was lovely.

The Tech checked Crichton over and quietly called for a doctor. He then checked Crichton's arm before checking other vitals. Crichton wondered if he even knew what they meant in human terms. "I think I'm running a high grade fever. It needs to be brought down."

The Tech only gave him a wry half smile and patted Crichton's shoulder. The Tech said assertively, "We'll get it down." He then turned to answer the Admiral's question. Crichton admired the Tech's calm, confidant manner.

"The lead xeno-physician didn't think it was necessary as the human only needed his arm re-knitted," the medical Tech informed Krakif calmly. Krakif nodded his head, but Crichton wasn't deceived. He had a feeling someone was in for it. His stomach was down to low tide, but the beat in his head was one he couldn't dance to.

A physician tech came into the area Crichton was being kept and merely looked at Crichton's visitors before he turned and began examining the human. He could immediately tell the difference between the Tech's assessment and the physician's. He checked Crichton's vital statistics in more detail and more thoroughly, but with a gentleness Crichton never expected to find in the UT's.

"Sir, the human informed me his temperature was a high grade one and must be brought down," the medical tech informed the physician. Crichton noted the tech's physical demeanor was now a more nervous one. He would alternately look from Crichton then to the physician and then back again.

"Yes, he's right," the physician said and then looked directly into Crichton's eyes. "Let's compare techniques on controlling fevers. What do humans do?" Crichton thought he was going to like this one. The physician Tech had kind brown eyes that crinkled at the edges when he smiled and his touch was gentle as he examined him. Crichton looked at his audience, but Krakif and the Council member looked steadily back.

"We usually use a medicine we call an antibiotic, but I know no such thing exists out here. So, the next thing I should do is to alternately place cloths soaked in cool to cold water and place them on my forehead, the back of my neck or under my arms," Crichton swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "If that doesn't work, ice baths are next on the menu." Crichton shivered just at the thought.

"What happens to humans if your fever gets too high? Do humans suffer from Heat Delirium or the Living Death?" Krakif asked concerned. Crichton doubted they had given the fever any thought prior to this. This worried Crichton as well. If he died while in their custody, they'd never get their answers and would probably go after his friends next to finally bring this to an end.

"No, but if the fever gets too high, I could suffer brain damage and even death," he answered to an abrupt silence. He felt so hot and tired. He was also feeling weak. He looked over at Admiral Krakif. The shocked expression was unexpected. Crichton now knew they hadn't given his fever any serious consideration as he wasn't Sebacean.

He felt a cool cloth placed on his forehead and sighed with some relief. Crichton believed if he could see himself, he'd see bright eyes and rosy cheeks. He knew his fever was very high. The throbbing in his head from before, which he had attributed to his broken arm, was more than likely his fever spiking.

Crichton gave a knowing look to Krakif and the Council member. His eyes were being pulled shut and no matter how hard he fought, they were closing against his will. His last thought as darkness came forward to cover him was that he was probably going to have an ice bath.

************************************************************************

Crichton woke to his skin stinging and he was struggling to keep his face above the water line. The water felt cold, but ironically, it wasn't making him uncomfortable. He took great, gasping breaths each time his face cleared the water. He couldn't understand how he had gotten to this white room with all the strangers around him.

They were holding him in some kind of water tank. His thoughts were disjointed and his confusion was scaring him. As he came up for air once again, someone in a green tunic leaned over and placed something hissing against his neck. His body fought those holding him down and his body then folded in half as he sat up against their will. He then threw up in the water as his eyes again closed.

************************************************************************

He opened his eyes as the shivering of his body was making splashing water noises. He looked at the face above his and stared at friendly brown eyes. He felt hands lifting him, drying him off, and then wrapping him in a warm blanket. His right arm was once again strapped to his body. He was too exhausted to keep his eyes open and only listened to everything going on around him. Crichton's back came into contact with what he believed was his bed. He sighed as another blanket was laid over him and he was surrounded in warmth.

"He's awake and aware, Admiral. I believe he's too exhausted to come to full consciousness," he heard a voice state over him. Someone was poking and prodding his body. His limbs were jerking at each poke and he wanted to curl into himself. The air near his head moved and Crichton could almost see someone bending over him.

"Crichton, the physician tech tells me you are awake and aware of your surroundings and that you can hear me," Crichton now knew it was Krakif's face over his. With monumental effort, he pried his eyes open and stared unfocused at the Admiral. He tried to speak, but only a sigh came forth.

"Save your strength, Crichton, don't talk, just listen," Krakif ordered him and Crichton could not stop his eyes from closing. "The High Council has given the order you are to recover first and only after you are once again healthy will they hear your testimony." With that, Krakif's presence drifted away. Crichton felt his body settle and his consciousness receded.

************************************************************************

Voices arguing nearby was making his head hurt. He knew he hadn't been sleeping for long and his body was making its discomforts known. He opened his eyes to a nightmare. Grayza was arguing with Krakif one hundred denches from his bed. He couldn't make his mind understand what they were arguing about, but Crichton knew Grayza and whatever she wanted, it would have something to do with him.

Feeling like a butterfly caught in a web, Crichton watched as Grayza abruptly turned and stared into his eyes. The arguing came to a stop and she made her way over to his bed. Too exhausted and his body acting as though it were made of titanium, he didn't have the strength to turn his head as she caressed his face. His breathing was the tell-tale sign of his fear and agitation. He was taking in great puffs of air.

"What have they done to you, John? Now that I'm here, I'll make sure you are well taken care of," Grayza smiled at her prey as she held his face and kissed his soft, dry lips. She ignored his weak voice telling her 'no' and turned to Krakif to continue their argument. Crichton was so engrossed in the fight of titans, he was surprised when a cold hissing was placed against his neck. He turned his head and spotted the physician grinning at him.

"We can't have you too agitated, now can we? Don't worry, whatever the outcome of their argument, you won't have a say. So why worry about it?" the physician openly smiled as Crichton fell into a deep slumber.

************************************************************************

When next he woke, he wondered where he was. He found himself in a huge bed, with red and black silk-like sheets. He felt heat coming from above and below his just discovered naked body. 'Oh, Boy,' he thought to himself, 'I think I'm in real trouble here.' He knew now how the argument had ended and who had won.

Crichton was still weak and sick. His body felt as if he had been on the losing side of a fight with Dargo. His joints were squeaky and sore. His head was aching, but was pounding less than before. This bed was more comfortable than the one he had occupied in the medical unit. If his deductions were correct, he didn't understand how he was supposed to get well enough to testify in front of the Council.

As if on cue, Grayza came through the huge doors and made a bee-line to him. If he had the energy, he would have crawled away from her. His body refused to move. Grayza sat down next to him on the bed and looked upon him with possessive eyes. She picked up his hand and weaved her fingers through his. She then placed her other hand on his forehead as if she were testing his temperature. She nodded as if satisfied with his lower heat.

"John, I'm going to make sure you recover your health with speed," she said as she just sat passively holding his hand. Grayza knew Crichton was expecting her to seduce him, to use her oils on him, and she wasn't following her usual mode of operation. She was throwing him into a state of confusion and this made her smile at him. She liked having him unbalanced and unsure of himself. It was part of his charm and attraction. His vulnerability was a seduction unto itself.

"Mele-On, why won't you let me be? I will be standing in front of your High Council when I'm well and I'm sure they're going to try to take the wormhole technology from my mind," Crichton whispered this to her and all but used up his remaining strength. He was also cold where his shoulders and arms were exposed to the air of her large quarters. As if sensing his discomfort, Grayza lifted the covers until he was completely swathed up to his chin. Warmth spread quickly, drawing him even closer to deep sleep.

"You are the key to my success, John. How could I not try to win you?" she told him as she watched him lose his fight to stay awake and succumb to sleep once again. She smiled as she again stroked his handsome face. He belonged to her, he just didn't realize it yet. She had won the argument with Krakif to take care of Crichton's rehabilitation and she would see he recovered with speed.

The High Council was impatient to question him further. Grayza crawled onto the bed and lay next to Crichton. She arranged his body to lean against her with his head on her shoulder. She made sure the coverlets enveloped him completely. She had arranged it, through her connection on the Council, that she would be taking John with her no matter the outcome of this hearing.

She held him as he slept and tipped his beautiful face up for her inspection. He was beautiful with rare, clear blue eyes. That wasn't his only attraction. He also possessed a beautiful mind. One that could save her people from extinction. He looked Sebacean, but he could not entirely control his passions, emotions, or expressions as a Sebacean or Peacekeeper were raised to do. Some Peacekeepers considered these traits faults, but when they are expressed in their entirety in John, they become so attractive they are almost inescapable. She is as drawn to him as an Esconia bug is drawn to the fruit.

Grayza held him like that for arns. Admiring his fine face and continued to caress him before following him into sleep.

************************************************************************

Crichton awoke being held by Grayza. He was so afraid to move and willed himself to stay absolutely still. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he tried to control his breathing. He didn't know what she would do to him once she woke, but he had a pretty good idea. He looked up again and saw Grayza staring into his eyes. For the first time in his life, Crichton found he was too afraid to move. Grayza slowly leaned down and gently kissed him. She didn't demand more from him and this left him confused.

Grayza ended the kiss and looked again into his eyes. She chuckled huskily at his expression before she kissed him again. She trailed the backs of her soft fingers down his cheek as she chastely pressed her lips to his. When he didn't fight her, she used her tongue delicately to open his mouth for a deeper kiss. Crichton looked shocked as if he couldn't believe she could kiss him this way. His eyes were opened wide. She tenderly touched her tongue to his and caressed it as though he were made of the rarest and delicate of jewels.

She was about to kiss him more deeply when a firm knock sounded on her door. She placed a gentle kiss upon his nose as she disentangled herself from him. Crichton was shaken to discover he had held tightly onto Grayza as she kissed him. He couldn't believe he had let her kiss him or that he had held her tightly to him as she did so. Crichton was also stunned to discover she could kiss him like that. He brought his fingers to his lips to find them swollen from her kisses, but not unpleasantly so.

Admiral Krakif strode into Grayza's chambers as if an emergency existed and abruptly came to a stop when he found Crichton lying comfortable and warm in Grayza's huge bed. Krakif looked as if he had expected to see Crichton bound and in a state of exhaustion. Crichton attempted a small smile, which failed almost as soon as it began.

"Crichton, how are you feeling? Any better?" Crichton nodded and tried to burrow even deeper into his covers. When Krakif entered the quarters, he brought with him a rush of cool air that chilled him. "I tend to perceive you still suffer from some fever, but you don't appear to be as bad as you were in medical." Crichton wondered if he were reading Krakif right. The Admiral looked as though he were sending the PK version of smoke signals. Krakif looked as though he were asking Crichton if he were alright. Crichton decided to answer the signal with his own version of affirmative.

Grayza came in, but took a turn and went to her desk, giving the two men some privacy. Crichton was as confused as Krakif appeared to be. Krakif pulled a chair up close to the side of the bed Crichton was lying on. Crichton watched as Krakif looked again at Grayza, who looked to the universe as unconcerned as to what they could be talking about, before turning back to Crichton. Crichton shrugged his shoulders.

"How has she been treating you, Crichton?" Krakif asked sincerely. Crichton had decided a long time ago like he liked the Admiral. He gave the impression he was truly concerned as to his welfare.

"She's treated me well, Admiral," Crichton answered judiciously. Crichton snuck a look over at Grayza, but she appeared to be engrossed in whatever was on her monitor screen. He then looked back at Admiral Krakif. Crichton believed nothing ever escaped the eyes and astute mind of the Admiral. He knew Krakif could see his nervousness, but that his recovering health was also actually been seen to.

A quiet knock sounded on the door and a server entered carrying a tray laden with food. Grayza got up and walked over to the two men. "Crichton needs to eat, Admiral. You are welcome to join us," Grayza said as she assisted Crichton to a sitting position and gave him a thick, warm shirt to wear as he ate. She then placed the tray on his lap. Crichton looked at the Admiral and observed he was agitated. Crichton understood the Admiral had lost this battle in the war over him.

"No. Unfortunately, I must see to some duties the High Council has ordered me to conduct," Crichton met his eyes and understood the war was not over and that he would be back. "Until later, Crichton. Commandant." He then turned and strode purposefully from Grayza's quarters. Crichton turned to gaze at Grayza. She returned his gaze with a small smile as she elegantly chewed on some form of sandwich. He looked down at his food and found some kind of broth with a glass of fruit juice. What fruit, he didn't know, but it tasted sweet and refreshing.

Crichton was confused and this was never a good thing. He was confused with Grayza's behavior and with that of Admiral Krakif. Peacekeepers were usually easy to understand, but now Crichton believed he had previously only met those with aggressive ambition on their minds. The PK's he had met lately were those who had already achieved their goals or were close to doing so. This meant currently no one wanted something from him except for the truth and to save them from extinction from the Scarrens. If this were so, what was he going to do? Should he revise his earlier refusal to help them and be responsible for their extinction? And just what did Grayza want from him?

************************************************************************

 

He was again walking to see the High Council in chains. Admiral Krakif told him the Council just didn't trust him to stay non-violent. His previous history was one of violence and destruction. The Council felt they couldn't take the chance he would remain cooperative. Crichton was also positive the guard on his right was taking precautions he made it there in one piece and without injury. The soldier hadn't taken his hand off of his arm since the chains were adjusted on his legs and body.

They again placed him in the spot light in front of the Council's bench. The only difference was they were they waiting for him and all but one had the same dour expression on their faces. The Council member who had questioned him in medical was looking at him with what Crichton thought was a friendly look. She even smiled to some extent.

Crichton watched as the same Council member struck the gong, which brought the session to order. Crichton waited for the questioning to start. He could feel fear boiling to the surface as his body began to tremble and a droplet of sweat dripped down his back. His breathing also picked up in inhalations. The Peacekeepers had also taken no chances this time in his becoming ill. He was properly dressed against the cool air they were accustomed to. Nothing else of his questioning had changed.

"Commander Crichton, what do you know of the destruction of a Shadow Depository?" the same Council member asked from before. Crichton then went on to tell his side of the destruction. He also told of Scorpius' part in that debacle. Crichton still remembered the somber advice given by Krakif about telling the truth and he did so, not daring to change facts even to put himself or his friends in a better light. He gave them the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Commander Crichton, what do you know of a Scarren Dreadnought that went missing over a planet named Dam-Ba-Da?" the light eyed Council member he had nick-named 'Friendly' asked as she gave him a very small smile. Crichton felt the blood drain from his face and cringed inside. He was going to have to tell them of his twinning and everything that happened after.

He could still feel his heart breaking over Aeryn's loss of the other Crichton and her eventual abandonment of him. Crichton reminded himself she had returned and told him she had come back for him, but his pain still cut deep. He took a deep breath and looked up at the Council.

"This is going to take awhile," Crichton started to tell the entire story. Several Council members interrupted with astute questions in order to fill in the blanks. Crichton was growing tired, but he continued on. For some reason, he felt it was important he tell this right.

"John Crichton, tell us of your plan to destroy the Command Carrier," this question came from a Council member Crichton had begun to perceive was a nay-sayer. Knowing this was another long answer, he took another deep breath.

"I didn't originally plan on destroying the Command Carrier. I had gone to stop Scorpius," Crichton began. He went on to tell his side of what happened. The Council members again interrupted many times to clarify scenes and intentions. He was shaking in fear in earnest now, but he kept his voice strong. He knew this was one of the crimes they would put him to death for. He answered truthfully. He wanted everyone to know his part in this crime and sought no absolution.

"So, Aeryn Sun abandoned you, along with your friends, once this was completed?" 'Friendly asked him. Crichton looked down and answered her, his voice only a whisper.

"She had to find her own way through her grief over losing the other Crichton and my friends had their own lives to get on with. It wasn't their fault I couldn't go with them," Crichton was emotionally exhausted. His eyes had that pinched feeling that was always a precursor of the blood draining from his face and being emotionally distraught. He had already given such an outstanding impression by fainting before; he was praying he didn't do it again.

"It's time to call a recess, Council members," 'Friendly' said as she gave him a discerning look. He gave her a grateful nod in return and she struck the small gong beside her. The other Council member, who opened the session, now struck the gong twice for a recess. As the last Council member filed out of the Hall, Crichton's guards then collected him and guided him back to Grayza's chambers, where she was waiting for him.

He watched her across the room as his guards temporarily relieved him of his chains. She appeared to be busy at her monitor performing duties. He was still confused by her. She hadn't reverted to her previous M.O. and was even fairly pleasant to be around. The only behavior similar to the old Grayza was that she wouldn't let him sleep alone. Although she didn't seduce him or use her oils to rape him, she did continue to kiss him. Crichton was confused and ashamed to say some of her kisses left him highly aroused and wanting more. She still frightened the hell out of him and made him feel like a butterfly pinned to a board, but she did no more.

She looked up at him then and left her desk. Smiling she waved her hand in the direction of a table where food had be laid out. Crichton heard the door close as his guards left and he walked towards the table. Grayza came behind him and helped him out of his new PK leather duster. He could feel her breath on his neck as she deposited a swift kiss on his cheek, before laying the duster on a side chair.

He sat down at a place setting and watched as she joined him. He gazed at Grayza as she gave him a quick smile before filling her plate with food. Following her lead, Crichton began to do the same. He was starving and exhausted. He really didn't want to deal with anything Grayza might do or have to mentally spar with her.

"I understand the Tribunal has been going well, John?" Grayza asked innocently. She watched as he flinched and stiffened in reaction to her voice. She could tell she was wearing him down and that he was in a continuing state of confusion. She had awakened him this morning with a toe-curling kiss that had left him aroused and breathless. Then she had gotten up to perform her morning ritual in the refresher. She had been disappointed he hadn't given in and joined her, but she was still pleased with her progress so far.

"Well enough. I really don't know and I can't tell. Admiral Krakif told me to be honest with them, so I have," Crichton answered after he had swallowed his bite of something terrific. He was long used to eating things only after smelling them. He never knew what most of the dishes were and really didn't want to know. Crichton found ignorance was indeed bliss. He smiled as he remembered throwing up after Chiana told him what he had been eating. From that point on he couldn't touch what had used to be his favorite dish. They continued to eat their meal in silence.

"They have ordered a recess for you to rest and revitalize before the next session," Grayza said as she laid her napkin on her dish. Now full, Crichton did the same. He got up and walked to the large bed, all the while keeping Grayza in his peripheral vision. He watched as she walked up closely to him and stared into his eyes. She slowly climbed on her toes and reached for his face. He felt like a deer caught in the head lights as he watched her pull his face down into a reluctant, lingering kiss. She then left him to return to her monitor to work. Crichton took his boots off and lay down on 'his side of the bed'. He couldn't fight his eyes from closing in sleep.

************************************************************************

Grayza awoke to the feeling of movement and to the rapid loss warmth. She slept in the nude and its loss was immediately noticed. She opened her eyes to see Crichton trying to disentangle himself from the coverings and well as from her. She was fond of the way he looked after waking from sleep. He had a drowsy, vulnerable appearance that was very sexually stimulating. She couldn't resist herself from leaning over and tasting his delicious mouth. Grayza found Crichton to have a very attractive odor to his skin and his mouth always tasted sweet, as though he had just eaten a delicious treat.

As she deepened the kiss to lap at the inside of his mouth, she reached up to lightly caress the side of his face. His skin was even softer than that of a Peacekeeper and she could never resist from touching him. Her breath quickened as she felt his hand touch her arm. With the same hand caressing his face, she reached behind his head to hold his head firmer into the kiss. Grayza could hear Crichton's breath speed up as well as she lightly caressed his chest with her other hand.

She then felt his hand on her arm move to her shoulder and then her hip. Their kiss became more passionate as Crichton pulled her closer to him. She stopped breathing as Crichton unexpectedly pulled away from the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw a battle raging there. She continued to caress him. The only noise to be heard in her quarters was their ragged breathing. As she continued to stare into his eyes she thought she saw defeat there and then he swooped down to her mouth for a hungry kiss.

Grayza couldn't believe her patience was paying off as Crichton kissed her ravenously and stroked her breasts in order to bring her to arousal. She also started to touch him and heard him gasp as she touched his obvious sign of his own arousal. Crichton rolled her onto her back as he gently pried her legs apart with his knee in order to touch her already wet core. He moved his kiss to suckle at her neck as he gave small thrusts with his hips.

Grayza unbuttoned his leather pants very slowly, afraid she would spook him into a retreat, and accompanied by his under trousers, edged them off his hips bit by bit, until she had gotten them down to his thighs. Crichton moved to kiss her hard and she gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her and made thrusting movements synchronized with his tongue. She stroked his hot, hard cock in gentle, easy movements and this time heard him suck in a deep breathed gasp. Crichton then moved his hands underneath her shoulders as he moved his hips inline with hers to enter her.

She gasped and smiled as she felt his cock, which was larger than a Peacekeeper male's, enter her hot center. Crichton then kissed her hard and held her tightly as he thrusted into her. As he pushed his hard member into her, Grayza caressed his back, chest, and arms, entwining her legs firmly around his hips. Using her heels, she urged him on to deeper thrusts of his hips in order to reach that part of her no other male had before.

Crichton leaned up and grabbed her legs by the backs of her knees, using this to lever himself up to thrust into her more deeply. Grayza screamed as Crichton filled her apex completely and her orgasm hit her hard. She could hear their flesh slapping together as Crichton thrusted hard, making his breathing become even more ragged than before. Dazedly, she looked at his beautiful face. The look on his face was one of concentration and what appeared to be pain.

She reached up to touch his face, but could only reach his mouth when he turned his head to suckle on her fingers. Grayza felt another orgasm build and screamed again as it hit. She watched as his face took on a look of both pain and joy simultaneously before he screamed his own release.

Gasping for breath, they lay there. Grayza decided she liked the feel of John's weight on top her. She continued to caress him and kiss the side of his face lightly as he breathed against her neck. She held her breath as he surprisingly turned his face to hers. He stared into her eyes from directly over her face without saying a word. Unexpectedly, he slowly lowered his head and kissed her.

She understood him. He was telling her he kissed her of his own accord, his will. He then rolled over with her on top of him and he still deep inside her. She pulled a coverlet over them both and relaxed as she felt them both fall back to sleep.

 

THE TRIBUNAL, PART THREE

 

************************************************************************

 

John stood in the spot light as if he had been born there. As if he had always been there. It was beginning to feel as if this was all he would ever know. It was cold in this room, but the spot light was the hot spot. Sweat was tickling down his back as the High Council's questions were getting towards the here and now.

Crichton had a bad feeling about what his fate would be and he had found no chances to escape. His every movement was watched and he was rarely ever left alone. Even when he woke in the night, Grayza seldom let him leave her view.

"Commander Crichton, do you know the whereabouts of Scorpius?" 'Friendly' asked him with a knowing look. John was shocked at the question. He didn't know how they knew Scorpius was alive or why he would know anything about the hybrid. Feeling pressure to continue telling the truth, Crichton didn't hesitate on answering.

"The last I saw of your Dr. Mengele, he was aboard one of Moya's transport pods. He had saved Aeryn's life and made her promise, and in turn made me promise, not to kill him," John answered a little heated and watched the expected confused reactions of the Council. He was still angry and suspicious his own personal monster was aboard and was living in his home, the only place he ever felt safe. The monster had the ironic and imbecilic belief he was there to safeguard John's life.

"Commander Crichton, please explain your reference to a 'Dr. Mengele'?" 'Friendly' asked another question John didn't believe was on their list of questions as some of the Council members looked a bit put out. She looked to be truly interested in his answer.

"Dr. Mengele was a physician on my world, who during wartime, experimented on live humans. Mostly on children. Most of his so called experiments were torturous and often resulted in death. Dr. Mengele gave no thought or care for their suffering and neither does Scorpius!" John almost shouted at the end. He remembered almost too late where he was and who he was talking to.

Crichton's fear spiked high as the blood drained from his face as the Council appeared to be through asking questions. He watched as the silver haired Councilor rose from his chair with an easy grace. He walked over to the middle of the Council bench, looked John in the eyes and began.

"The Council will now adjourn for deliberations on their decision on the veracity of your statements and on your fate Commander Crichton," the Council member then reached behind him and struck the gong hard enough to make it reverberate and echo around the Hall. John waited as his guards approached him and escorted him out.

 

John surmised the Council now wanted him completely isolated as his guards had taken him to an almost bare room with one bunk and nothing else but a lavatory just four arns prior. Without a word, he had heard his guard lock him inside, so now all he had to do was wait. They hadn't even taken his chains off. Fear was running through him stinging like a live electric wire and he could barely control his breathing.

Astoundingly, after he had been in this room for just an arn one of his guards had asked if he was hungry or thirsty, but he had declined any food. He just didn't believe he could hold anything down. He paced from one side of the room to the other, trying to think of anything but the outcome of this Tribunal hearing.

John thought of his father. He knew his father would be desperately worried. He had been taken and he didn't even know if his friends knew or could explain his disappearance. John thought of his friends. He knew they wouldn't have given up on him and would make every attempt to find him. Crichton knew this was impossible and dangerous as he believed, no….he knew he was in the heart of Peacekeeper space. He was in the very heart of Peacekeeper existence.

John thought of Aeryn. She had been so silent at his behavior and had made attempts to reconcile with him. He just didn't know if he were ready to take that chance. Now he didn't know if he would get the chance, even if he wanted to. She had hurt him as no one ever had and then abandoned him.

He didn't know if he would ever get that word, "Yesterday," out of his mind or his broken heart. He could still taste the ashes in his mouth after that kiss. He had meant it when he had told Aeryn he was better off dead. As he stood there, he had felt his heart shatter into a thousand shards of splintering glass that rendered his soul and spirit a bloody shadow.

John wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to find some comfort. His fear for his life and his distraught memories over-loaded his emotional balance. They had already been on a rollercoaster before this Tribunal started, but left alone with his memories and his devastating fear tipped him over the edge. First, only a few tears fell from his lashes to land in silent splashes onto his leather duster. Legs abruptly giving out and the chains jingling, he landed on his knees in the middle of the room. Quietly sobbing, he pulled his chains tight to cover his face.

 

John woke to the feeling of his guards' picking him up off of the floor and place him on the bunk. As they left, he continued to lie on the bunk in hope he would fall back to sleep. He hadn't had much of it in the last cycle or two. He was repetitively being surprised by the Peacekeepers he was meeting here. There were some who had shown him compassion and this fact had given him hope for them. John was starting to come to the conclusion he had misjudged them as a race.

Grayza's behavior was inexplicable in of itself. It wasn't necessary for her to seduce him, but she persistently desired him physically and intellectually. Her change of manner was a surprise. She was even pleasant to be around and converse with once she didn't need to interrogate him. Now that she didn't need to rape him to get the answers she needed to save her people. He wondered what she would have been like, without his prejudiced view of her, if he had met her under different circumstances.

They had discussed what she had done to him one 'night' as he lie next to her in her big bed. He understood why she had done it. John just didn't believe he could ever get over the fact she had raped him. The differences between their races were apparent as she hadn't thought she was raping him. Peacekeepers didn't hold sex as something special as humans did. They didn't understand the term, "Making Love." John laughed a little, but there was no mirth in it. She really had thought interrogating him that way had been more pleasurable for him than torture.

John was still thinking about Grayza as he gradually fell back into a dreamless sleep.

 

"Crichton? You must wake. You don't have much time to prepare yourself" John woke to his guard swinging his legs over the side of the bunk. "The High Council has ordered us to bring you before them," John fully awoke to his guard's hand on his shoulder. The man's face plate was up on his concussion helmet and John could see the earnestness in his expression. John had known for some time this was the same guard who had accidentally broken his arm. He knew his assessment of the man's concern was a correct one.

John got up to discover his chains, as well as his duster, had been removed sometime while he slept. John couldn't quite believe he had slept so deeply as to not have known they had made him more comfortable. He quickly used the refresher and relieved himself as well as washed his face. He grabbed a dentic quickly before his guard came to get him. He walked out just as his guard picked up his chains and faced him with a glum face.

"I know you have to," John told him. John sat as his guard locked the chains around his ankles. "What are you called?" His guard looked surprised, but remained silent as John stood and raised his arms so he could secure the chains around John's middle.

"I am called Officer Ronin." Ronin's eyebrows climbed at John's shocked look.

"On my world, Ronin means a master-less warrior," John explained as he watched Ronin fasten his now manacled hands to the chain around his middle. Ronin remained silent as he finished. Ronin stood and looked John in the eye. He then nodded and smiled at John for the first time. John felt an answering smile spread across his face.

"Ronin?" John asked as Ronin raised his brows in answer, "No matter what happens to me, I'm glad to have met you." Ronin's expression turned to shock and then with a pleased nod, he laid his hand on John's shoulder and gently guided him out the door.

 

John held his hands tight against his body to keep the chains from rattling. Terror was making his limbs shake. He knew his eyes were wide and his iris' constricted, making his eyes seem very blue. His blood had drained from his face and his hands were cold and numb. Breaths were coming in shallow respirations and he was hoping he didn't pass out when they passed sentence. Ronin had placed him in his usual spot with a firm squeeze on his shoulder. Then he left him to his fate.

He had never found a way to escape and this left little doubt to John as to his ability to get himself out of trouble. He had talked, cajoled, and persuaded himself into this corner and now he was going to pay the price for his principles. John didn't doubt as to what his sentence was going to be. He knew what the price for the crimes he had committed would be on his own world. It would be no less in this military state. John was just glad his friends would not be joining him in payment.

There was little noise as the Council filed in one by one with the usual grim faces. Friendly's expression was as forbidding as the other's and this led John to believe what he had already concluded. He just didn't believe they would have any other recourse as to what their decision would have to be. John held his breath as Friendly stood and stared at him in that particular way she had.

"John Crichton, we have been told you are under a misconception as to what we were deciding on," she told him. At his confused look, she continued. "We are not here to decide whether or not you are going to die. We are here to decide the veracity to your statements and to decide what your punishment should be for the crimes you have committed."

"On my planet, the punishment for my crimes would be death," John said to a shocked Council.

"This Council believes that if you had the intention to perform the incidents that have occurred, you probably would have been put to death, but we do not believe your intentions were ever to destroy a Command Carrier and to kill Peacekeepers," Friendly told him with a small smile. "You see, the spot you are standing has been monitoring your life signs. We would have known when you were lying. You did not lie. You told the truth no matter the outcome of this Tribunal and no matter what light your statements painted you."

John was stunned. No wonder Krakif had given him the dire instructions to tell the truth. It had just saved his life. The Council believed his version of the incidents when his path had crossed with those of Peacekeepers. He had never intended to kill anyone, just stop a madman.

"However," Friendly was continuing. John didn't know if he could take many more shocks. She was delivering them one after another a little like a battering ram and his system was on overload. "You have committed crimes and will be punished."

John nodded his head at her statement. He had known all along he would be punished, but he'd thought he'd be punished by losing his life. John had images in his mind of the places criminals were sent to be disciplined that Dargo and Rygel had told him of. John didn't think he or anyone of his species would survive that, so in a way he was going to his death.

Taking a deep breath for fortitude, John lifted his face to the Council, "I accept whatever the Council decides as my punishment."

 

Crichton's guards led him down a narrow corridor that led from the Council Hall. He felt in shock and he knew Ronin was continually looking at him as if he feared John would crumple any microt. The Council had been adamant as to his punishment, much to the angry reaction of the audience he hadn't even known was there. His guards had surrounded him like a shot and blocked his view so John couldn't see who was in the audience. Within a nano-microt he was propelled down this dark, narrow hallway still in chains.

The Council's sentence was still ringing in his ears, "We sentence the human, Commander John Crichton, to servitude on Space Station Delta for a period of fifty cycles."

John had been right. They, unknowingly, had sentenced him to a life sentence. He knew they didn't realize humans didn't live as long as Sebaceans. In any matter, he was now sentenced for his crimes as was being taken quickly to serve out his sentence. He hadn't even been given a chance to say goodbye or thank you to Admiral Krakif or Admiral Tonkin for trying to save his life. He wondered at what Grayza's reaction would be at his sudden sentence and disappearance.

Ronin ushered him along with a gentle hand on his arm as John performed a difficult shuffle with the chains around his ankles. They stopped before a door as his guards stood around him. The door opened to reveal Peacekeeper Commandos, who forced themselves into the small corridor.

Ronin pushed John against the wall hard, covering him with his body as the commandos began fighting with his guard. Shots were being fired and ricocheting all around the constricted hallway. Sharp, blinding pain hit John in his left leg, causing him to scream and sag against Ronin, but his guard held him up.

John stared in shock as he looked over Ronin's shoulder at the chaos in the dim light. His arms were abruptly grabbed as Ronin was pulled away from him. John shouted Ronin's name as he fought against his attackers, but he was dragged through the door and it closed, but not before he could see the smiling face of Ronin.

John really didn't think his system could stand too many more shocks. He was cold and shaking as rough hands dragged him as the commandos ran. The dragging of his legs caused pain to shoot up his left leg and he bit through his lip to stop from screaming. His lip also started to bleed. Abruptly, they stopped, but only long enough for one commando each to pickup one of his limbs in order to carry him faster. They then began to run at top speed to an unknown destination.

John felt betrayed somehow. He couldn't believe Ronin had been happy to see him taken this way. Had he misjudged the Peacekeeper? He didn't have time to think about Ronin as his own fate was entering a new phase. John didn't believe he was being rescued. He believed someone was angry he didn't receive the death sentence for the deaths of all the Peacekeepers who had died in the collapsing Command Carrier. John believed they were going to carry out their own sentence.

The commandos ran into a wide hanger full of ships where he was unceremoniously dumped onto the deck of a Marauder as they all took up positions for take-off. John lay there in pain as the rumbling started and then gravity pressed him to the deck with enough force to impress the metal on his skin.

John realized their take-off was at top speed all at once. He gnashed his teeth together to stop from screaming due to the pain in his leg. As they broke away from the gravity of the space station and the pressure left off, John could feel pain from his leg increase, but his consciousness was leaving in a long tunnel with blackness swirling around it. He watched as the ship became smaller in his view until there was nothing but blackness.

 

Groggily, Crichton woke to hard pressure being applied to his leg and he lifted his head to see what was going on. He watched with detached curiosity as two commandos, one with blood on his cheek, bent over him. They stopped to look at his face and then went back to what they were doing.

He laid his head back down to the deck and listened to the sound of the ship. He missed the easy, comforting rhythms of Moya. This ship sounded different, like something was wrong. He felt direct pressure from where the commandos doing something to his leg, but he felt no pain. Crichton thought he should be feeling pain and only mildly wondered why he didn't.

The ship shook and John looked to his right where he could see two commandos, wearing the usual concussion helmets, piloting the ship. He couldn't see their faces, but one seemed familiar. Sharp pain in his leg made him yelp suddenly and his body tried to curl up. He looked back at the commandos. The one with a bloody smear on his face reached up to his neck and pressed something cold there. Blackness blocked his vision and numbness took over his body.

 

John awoke this time to something soft under him and warmth over him. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful, but familiar face over his. John didn't think his life could get any stranger and he just stared into the face of Jenavian Chatto, who was using his body as a bed. He watched as she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. She pulled back from her chaste kiss.

"You do seem to find yourself in dangerous situations, John Crichton," she said with an  
uplifted eyebrow. A quick look around revealed to John a small room with the usual furnishings. How he got here, John couldn't figure out.  
"I think the situation I am in right now is the most dangerous I've ever been in," John said as she smiled and she squirmed a little on top of him. He was just a guy after all and Jena squirming on his body was doing things to awaken certain body parts. He used his hands to hold her still.

"Jena?" She raised the eyebrow higher as he started to ask, "How did I get here? Why does my leg hurt? And how did you get here?" He watched as Jena smiled and lowered her head to rest it on her arms now folded across his chest.

"Unknown Commandos brought you here by order of Admiral Krakif. They informed me you had been shot, but their medic treated your wound. I live here. Well, temporarily." Jena finished with another squirm and leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. To stop him from holding her still, she grabbed his hands and held them over his head and deepened her kiss. When she stopped, she was pleased to find his face flushed and John gasping for breath.

"Wha….what's happening, Jena?" At her look, John said, "You know what I mean. Why am I not serving my sentence on Space Station Delta?" Jena leaned down to kiss him again and John said, "Please, Jena?"

"Well, John, there were some who didn't wish to see you live a life of servitude," she answered simply. John knew nothing with Jena was ever that simple. There was more to it, but it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him.

"What happens now?" John asked as he felt the Peacekeeper Disruptor stroke his sides and chest before grabbing his hands over his head again. John eyes opened wider and he groaned as she started sliding her hips up and down his groin and she leaned down for another wet kiss. With his arms still held in place above his head, John couldn't move his arms. His fond memories of the Disruptor were adding to his arousal.

He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but she filled it with her tongue. Everything had always been easier with Jena than with anyone else. Not like with Grayza and Aeryn. Grayza always seemed to want something, whether it was information or just his cooperation. Aeryn went from hot to cold. Sometimes Aeryn wanted him and others she pushed him away hard enough to give him whiplash. Or to bruise his heart.

Jena never wanted anything from him. He wondered what new mission she was on and if he was it. He could feel his cock get rock hard and he groaned louder as Jena suckled on part of his neck, just behind his ear. Crichton bucked his hips into hers to cause more friction and succeeded in making her groan.

John heard clicks and tore his mouth away from Jena's to look at his wrists, now securely manacled to the bed. He stared in alarm at Jena, feeling betrayed and afraid. She continued to smile at him as she stroked her hands down his sides to stop at his waist and unclasped his pants. John breathed a deep sigh of relief as he understood what she was doing. Jena chuckled at his obvious misconception.

John found his shoes were already missing and Jena threw his leather pants across the room. She teasingly made a show of slowly removing his underwear and aroused him further by kissing every newly revealed bit of skin. John gasped as she took his aching cock into her mouth before moving down his body. John watched as his underwear flew through the air like his trousers.

Gasping for breath, his gaze never left hers as she kissed and suckled her way back up his body. She hovered for a teasing microt over his throbbing member before taking it slowly into her mouth until the entire cock was down her throat. Jena proceeded to suck and tease him until John thought he would die from wanting to orgasm.

Groaning loudly, John gazed intently as she retraced her way back up his body by placing hot, wet kisses on erogenous zones until she lowered herself onto his heavily throbbing cock. As she thrusted herself onto him, she leaned down and kissed him hard. Crichton was amazed. Sebacean women appeared to be more flexible than human women were. His ex-girlfriends never did this to him and John found it erotic as hell.

He heard another click as Jena released his hands. John got busy. Jena laughed as John immediately flipped them over and he returned the favor. He gave long, wet kisses down her body and chuckled deep in his chest as she writhed in pleasure. All the ways she had enjoyed how he had pleasured her on the royal planet came back in a rush. John made use of each and every one.

John lifted her legs, opening them further like a gift. He kissed her core and laved it with his tongue. Moving his tongue up to the little knot of nerves he knew to be there, he suckled hard as he thrust two of his fingers inside her moist axis. Jena moaned and grabbed his head to keep him there. John chuckled again as she had nothing to worry about.

By the time he entered her, Jena was pleading with him to pound his flesh into hers. True to his Southern upbringing, John didn't let the lady wait or beg too long for her pleasure. Resting his arms under her shoulders, he kissed her hard as he drove himself into her soft, wet core. Flesh slapped into flesh as he pummeled his hips into her.

John reached under her hip with his left hand and raised her leg higher, giving him room for deep thrusts. Holding onto her hip with his hand, he lifted his hips high up on the bed and plunged his hard cock deep into her wet center as hard as he could. Jena's center rippled and gripped around his cock as she came screaming his name. After a few more thrusts, John also screamed his release.

Panting, John lay on top of Jena as he tried to catch his breath. He rolled them over on the small bed until he could arrange her body on top of his and then he pulled a coverlet over them. John decided to find out what was going to happen after he slept a little bit.

 

THE TRIBUNAL, PART FOUR

BY DOMINO

 

John awoke this time warm and alone. It was a new feeling. It had been so long since he'd slept alone, he'd forgotten what it was like. He opened his blue eyes and looked around the room. He was really alone, but minus his clothes. John sat up and spied his clothes folded neatly on a chair across the room.

He threw the blanket off and limped across, first grabbing his t-shirt. His thigh was sore, but it had a tightness that signaled healing. He reached his clothes and they had the aroma of being freshly laundered. John smiled. He figured he'd have to thank Jena. He'd sweated and bled in these clothes. A lot.

"Now that is a beautiful site," John whirled around holding his shirt against his groin. He smiled his crooked grin at Jena's open admiring appraisal. She cocked an eyebrow at his modesty and joined him in the room, sitting in a chair in full view of John.

"I was going to thank you for laundering my clothes," John started as he blushed and blustered his way getting dressed. He slid his leather pants over his lush bottom and heard Jena groan. "I see you fixed my pants from the pulse blast. Thanks! Oomph!" Jena grabbed John and pushed him against the wall. John moaned as Jena kissed him hard. It felt like her hands were everywhere as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He gasped for breath as she released his mouth.

She kissed across his cheek to his ear, where she suckled his lobe. Jena felt his arms go tight around her. She undid the fastening of his pants and slithered her hand inside, stroking his member. Jena growled in frustration as John tried to pull away from her and she pushed him harder against the wall, forcing a grunt from him. Holding his hands, she kissed John hard, forcing his head against the wall. She heard him whisper 'Jena?' when she stopped to catch her breath.

"Jena? Please? I need to ask you some questions," John told her as she caught her breath. She growled again in ultimate frustration. She'd almost had his leathers off! Pushing away from him, she sat in the chair that was next to the bed. Jena knew John wouldn't give in and let her have her way until he got his answers. She knew John enough to know he'd fight her the whole way. She stared at him darkly and he chuckled as he looked down and closed his leathers.

"What's going on, Jena? Can you give me the whole story?" Crichton said as he partially kneeled in front of her with his left leg stretched out in front of him. He watched as she leaned down and took his face in her hands, kissing him gently this time.

"There are those, as well as Admiral Krakif, who did not want to see you perform fifty cycles of servitude. I was one of those and the Admiral enlisted my help. Quite easily, I might add," she smiled as she caressed the delicate skin under his eyes with her thumbs. He was watching her intensely. Jena watched those beautiful blue eyes grow large as she then said darkly, "There were those who wanted to see – other things - happen to you."

"What? Who?" Crichton started and then stopped himself. Jena could see he wanted to know the answers, but didn't believe she would tell him that. She went on, "There were some, some in places of power, who wanted your death, John. They would not have stopped until you were. We could not allow that." She watched as he lowered himself to sit on the floor.

"My mission," Jena started and smiled at his grin, "is to see that you get away cleanly and safely." Jena kissed him gently again. "I will take you where ever you wish to go. Until then, you are to stay in this safe house." She slid gracefully to the floor and crawled cat-like over his body. She stopped only when she was face to face with him and she kissed him again, and then didn't stop. Slowly, gently, she eased him onto his back and covered his body with her own.

Moving carefully, as if she were trying to tame a scared filibisk, she held his hands high above his head she continued to kiss him deeply, but gently. John opened his eyes languidly and looked her in the eye before closing them again. She felt his body relax in acquiescence to her advances and he left his arms where they were as she went on to other delicious portions of his body.

Jena gradually, dench by dench, eased his leathers down his hips until they came to rest at his thighs. She eased the left leg out past the bandage before turning to the right. She then turned her attention to his shirt. Easing him gently out of it, she lightly stroked his sides and chest as she kissed his neck. Jena felt John easing her shift off of her shoulders until it too was on the floor.

Moving her kisses lower, she sucked on his nipple while she thumbed the other. John moaned as she moved lower and lower, dragging her body down his, causing friction against his groin. She dragged his underwear with her as she went, unveiling his succulent manhood to her heated gaze.

Jena stopped what she was doing and took him in her mouth then. She heard John gasp in pleasure and felt his legs try to draw up. After his legs once again relaxed, he lowered his arms and began running his hands through her hair, causing delicious tingling sensations to run up her arms and skull. She caressed his stomach with one hand as she lightly stroked his testicles with the other. John groaned louder. Jena moved her position as she opened his legs without any hesitation or hindrance from John. She opened his legs wide like a gift and then put his hot, hard member in her mouth again.

"If I'd known this was what you were going to do, I wouldn't have stopped you the first time," John whispered before he gasped again when she sucked hard on him. She chuckled again as John ended his chatter, his face a reflection of enjoyment. She continued to rub his stomach tenderly as she licked and sucked his silky member and fondled his testicles. She listened and watched him carefully as she sucked his hard length for all she was worth. She was waiting for the expression that made this fun, made it intense for her.

John was no Peacekeeper. His expressions and emotions were free and unrestrained. She never doubted his joy or pleasure. It was there for her to see and cherish. Jena loved to watch John as she did this for him. It made her feel powerful to make him react so, to make his body fly apart.

She felt his muscles tighten as she ran both hands gently up both thighs and took all of him in her mouth. She saw his look, the look she was waiting for. The expression on his face was part pure ecstasy and part pain. His sensuous mouth pursed itself in a round shape. John half groaned and half yelled. Jena gave his softening member a last swirl of her tongue and sucked harder as she eased him out of her mouth, causing him to whimper at the agony and ecstasy of the feeling.

She lay on top of him as his body shook in his release and he wheezed for breath. His arms held her shakily to him as he said, "God, Jena! You can make me shut up anytime!" Jena laughed at his small joke. She knew in the future she would always make the extra effort to know where he was in the universe.

 

God, woman, you wore me out!" John said as Jena watched John dress with unsuppressed desire. John was a beautiful man and she loved recreating with him. It was her choice and not for a mission. She had to recreate with many men, but John was always her choice. She didn't have to, she wanted to. "Don't look at me like that. I don't think I have the energy to do something about it!"

Jena laughed low and deep on her throat. She knew it produced a husky sound, which always kicked up a man's desire up a notch. John groaned in frustration and just sat on the bed with his leathers undone and his boots still on the floor. John simply looked at her with a grin as he slowly lay back on the bed and Jena joined him there.

 

"Tell me again why were here?" John stood quietly behind Jena as they watched ships take off and land at the port. Jena snorted at his question. It seemed the only way to make the human stop talking was to place her mouth around his member. For some reason, that one act always left him speechless and breathless. She indulged herself with a mental image of her doing just that in this alley way. "I know what you're thinking, Jena. You definitely can't do THAT here!"

"Want to make a bet on that?" She reached behind her and lightly rubbed his crotch. She heard John gasp at her whispered reply and overt display. No one had ever made public displays of sexual attraction or affection with John. Jena wanted to change that. She snickered as he remained strangely quiet and she knew he realized she'd meant it. "We're waiting on a certain ship. I was directed to take a ship that would be left for us specifically. This solar day."

She stiffened as she saw the ship land and smiled as it was perfect. It was disguised as a freighter, but she knew it to be equipped with weapons and food, but more importantly, speed. She waited until all hands left the ship and then she received the signal. Grabbing John's hand, she pulled him after her. They attempted to walk briskly to the ship, but John couldn't go as quickly as she would have liked, but they safely reached the ship and entered her.

"This disgusting freighter is the ship that we were waiting for?!" John said in disappointment. Jena was making her way to the cockpit. She turned and smiled as she sat in the pilots chair with John taking his place beside her in the co-pilot's seat. She smiled as it felt so natural to have him beside her. Jena was making plans of her own, but they would be determined on John's feelings. Jena didn't want to take the choice away from him. Everyone had done that to him after he had come to this part of the universe.

"This ship is fast enough for you, John," Jena stared back at John's shocked look. He had the appearance of a gaping, gasping chonkla. "What?"

"If you call me 'Old Man' or a 'Nerf Herder' I'll shoot myself in the leg!" John told her with a small grin. She looked at him in confusion and turned to begin warming the engines. John just smiled and shook his head, mumbled something about a 'moo-vee'. He continued to help her with pre-flight start up. They worked in companionable silence for awhile and then both strapped in as the engines came up to take-off RPM's.

John watched as the ground disappeared swiftly and as they entered space, he finally gave a sigh of relief. That was always the most dangerous time. It was the time John believed they would always come for him; when he was close to escaping. He felt Jena's stare and turned to smile at her. Jena quickly leaned over and kissed him quickly. The radio then began making noises.

"Freighter Desonia! This is an illegal take-off! Return to port immediately! Freighter Desonia! Respond!" John cocked an eyebrow at Jena, who just smiled, shrugged, and continued flying. John relaxed in the co-pilots seat and watched her fly. Jena flew the freighter with expertise and confidence. He realized he'd seen those hands fly before and knew she was the pilot who had flown the transport when he'd been shot.

"Thank you, Jena, for saving me again," John told her sincerely. Jena turned and she understood John knew the part she had played in his escape. She watched with rapt attention as John gently took her hand. He never took his eyes from hers and softly kissed her knuckles. "I would be serving a life sentence if not for you and Admiral Krakif. For some unknown reason, you both had faith in me when no one did. I hope someday I can repay you both."

John never broke eye contact with her and Jena abruptly snatched both of his hands in hers, "If you can, if you have the chance, don't let my people die." Jena asked him with pleading in her eyes. John looked down and then returned his eyes to hers.

"If I can Jena. If I can, I will," Jena jumped into his lap at that and kissed him hard enough to push his body into the back of the chair.

"I always knew you were a good man, John," Jena whispered to him between soft, wet kisses. With a boom, the ship unexpectedly listed to the side with a snap, throwing Jena from John's lap and she rolled to the other side of the vessel. Alarms blared out all other noise. John looked at the screen as Jena threw herself into the pilot's seat once again.

"We're being shot at, Jena!" John tried to shout above the din of chaos the alarms. He watched as Jena's hands played quickly across the controls and the sudden quiet was more unnerving than the noise had been. John looked at the view screen and saw a Command Carrier not too far off in the distance. "Oh, crap…." John whispered. His criminal sentence was catching up with him.

John looked at the other monitors. Escape was impossible as the Carrier already had the docking web on them. John's breathing picked up and he could hear and feel the manacles being placed on his limbs already. John didn't want to be a slave, but he also didn't want Jena to lose her life or position because of him.

"Attention freighter! Stand down and prepare to be boarded!" John thought quickly and turned to Jena. He thought about Star Wars and knew his plan was just crazy enough to work. The only problem was he didn't know if Jena would go along with it. "Jena? Does this ship have anything like smuggling hatches?"

Jena turned to him in surprise. He had a terrific plan, she could see it in his eyes. Smiling, Jena grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, "It does! I could hide you in there and when it's safe, I'll come and get you out!" John stopped so suddenly it pulled Jena back against his chest, hard. He steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

"No, Jena. You need to hide in there," John explained in a rush, "I'm betting they already know I'm on board. If you hide, you can rescue me. You're better at it than I am," John finished. Stunned, Jena stared at him. He couldn't be serious. She was good, but he was placing all of his faith in her. He was betting his freedom on her. Determined now not to fail him as he had been failed over and over again, Jena nodded her head and removed the metal plate from the wall. It was John's turn to look stunned.

"I thought it would be in the floor…" Jena sat down on the modified escape pod chair and motioned for him to edge closer. When he came closer, Jena took a hold of his head and pulled him down for a heated kiss. As they heard the sounds of the ship being docked, they knew it would be a matter of microts before the commandos entered the interior of the ship.

"I won't let you down, John," Jena promised him as she assisted him in replacing the metal wall back in place. Once done, John couldn't tell it had ever been open. The sounds of impending entry were getting louder and now that he was alone, John felt fear rising to the surface. He was defenseless and if Jena couldn't rescue him, he would be either dead or a slave.

The door suddenly blew inward and John ran for the back of the ship. He couldn't stop himself. His fear was propelling his feet to the cargo bay. John knew this ship was too small to hide for long, but he was going to give it a try. He wished the ship had access ways like Moya. He knew they would make it easier to hide.

 

"Search the entire ship!" John heard from his hiding place. John knew it was only a matter of time before they found him. He wasn't in a terrific spot. He picked the only spot he could find in a hurry. He was in a box. A small box. His legs were going to sleep and he was sweating. His heartbeat was booming in his ears and he could hear their search coming closer.

The lid was abruptly ripped off his box and hands dragged him roughly from his hiding place. He was thrown onto his stomach and his face bounced on the deck, blood gushed from his nose. His arms were twisted behind him as manacles were placed on his wrists. John tried to fight as his fear wouldn't let him go quietly. When they grabbed his ankles to place the restraints on them, he yelled, "NO!" and fought harder still; a frenzy of adrenaline infused fear. A commando picked him up by the collar and slapped him hard across the mouth, his neck making cracking noises. Dazed, he watched as the leg restraints were locked into place.

He gasped for breath as they hauled him into a standing position and idly wondered if it had only been a few moments ago that Jena had been sitting on his lap gently kissing him. Now his mouth and nose were bloody and his lip was swelling. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs and only made himself dizzier. The commandos walked, dragged him out of the ship and threw him bodily onto the deck of the Carrier. He landed hard on his stomach and skidded across the deck for a few feet, leaving a bloody smear.

John lay there, gasping for breath and trying to inventory his injuries. Aside from his cut and bloody mouth and bleeding nose, he only found bruises. John thought he was in pretty good shape so far. He watched in a detached way as feet walked into his line of vision. He knew those feet and he lifted his head to gaze into the violet eyes of Commandant Mele-On Grayza. He could see the Council member he nick-named Friendly behind her. Grayza smiled and bent down to lazily drag a finger down his cheek.

"It doesn't matter who helped you, John. All that matters is that you are here now," Grayza straightened up and walked towards the Council member. "Bring him."

 

John didn't know why he had never guessed it would be Grayza that would come after him first. He guessed he had believed there were others who wanted him dead more than she wanted him. The commandos proceeded to drag him when he couldn't walk fast enough because of the chains. The commandos held him up by his arms and dragged him through the ship. John was only slightly humiliated by the whole process. He had been through so much in the last monen, his dignity was shot.

They advanced through hallways until he recognized the door to Grayza's quarters as they marched through it. He was unceremoniously dumped on the red, black, and gray carpet in a heap of leather and chains. John didn't bother to try to stand as the commandos continued to stand over him. With a flick of Grayza's finger, John was yanked to his feet. Swaying with blood slowly dripping from his cut lip and nose, John just looked at Grayza.

 

"The commandoes report John was alone on the freighter. John, were you alone on the ship? Did anyone help you?" John looked up at Grayza, dazed from the previous blow and being thrown about.

"They treated my wound and then threw me on that freighter to find my own way home," he whispered. John tried to look exhausted as he should have after being alone on a ship for two days. It wasn't too hard. He hadn't gotten too much sleep while with Jena, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. Grayza looked at him intently and appeared to make a decision.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going anywhere and that's all that matters," Grayza turned to the Councilor, who John hadn't seen standing in the corner of the room. Grayza took Friendly's hands in hers and bowed her head in acknowledgment of her help. Friendly smiled and nodded at something John couldn't hear Grayza say. John stared as she turned and left them standing there. Commandos followed after her, leaving John alone with Grayza.

She walked around him as if she were taking a survey of a new purchase. As she walked behind him, Grayza trailed her hand across his shoulders, stroking down his arm as she came to a stop in front of him. She took hold of his chin and turned his face first to the left, then the right. At her signal, her server brought her a damp cloth, which Grayza used to gently wipe John's face clean of the blood and grime. John endured the treatment and once his face was again clean, she nodded at him.

"None too worse for the wear, John. Just a little bruising and nothing seriously broken, I think," Grayza scrutinized him a little further and made quick motions to the commandos he didn't know were there. The commandos forcefully removed the chains, yanking John back and forth. He grimaced as his wrists were chaffed further. The commandos then forcefully removed all of his clothing, practically ripping his shirt off. Humiliated once again when he hadn't believed he could be, John was left shivering and swaying in one place.

Grayza wordlessly took his hand and led him to the refresher. Grayza pushed John inside and locked the door, leaving him alone. After standing there for a little while, John decided to take a shower. He theorized that he didn't know when he would have another chance at one. He stayed under the spray for sometime, trying to feel clean. Turning off the water, he dried himself off.

He tied a covering around his middle and looked at his reflection. He now believed he knew how the Council had decided he was going to spend the rest of his life. Unless Jena could rescue him, he was going to be Grayza's pet. He was certain the Councilor being here was a sign Grayza had manipulated matters. John decided against shaving as he felt he would be too tempted to slit his own throat.

He tried the door and found it still locked, so he sat on the floor and waited. John estimated an arn had gone by and he was beginning to get chilled. Slowly the arns ticked by which left John cold and shivering. He stood up and paced around the small room, trying to force warmth into his limbs. John knocked on the door, hoping he could get anyone's attention.

At his third try, the door swished open to reveal Grayza. She again silently took his hand and led him to her large bed. He shivered as she took his covering from him and put him into her bed. He watched her with knowing, hard blue eyes as she placed coverings over his quivering form. "I know you did that on purpose. You left me in there to show me that you now own me, control anything around me. You could've left me in there and no one would've helped me. I could've died in there and no on would've lifted a finger."

"You were always intelligent and discerning, John," Grayza said as she sat on the side of the bed watching him shiver. "What you didn't perceive was the purpose of the presence of the Councilor. Without her approval, no one can take you from me." With that, she leaned over and attempted to kiss him.

John tried to turn his face, but she yanked his face back towards her by grabbing his chin. She kissed him hard enough to reopen his split lip. Licking the blood off his sensuous bottom lip, she released him. He watched as Grayza left the sleeping area after dimming the lights. John couldn't see where she went, but he knew she wasn't far away. The warmth and dim lights soon over-rode his desire to stay awake and he succumbed to sleep.

 

Loud arguing awoke John and he had another sense of déjà vu. For a moment he thought he was still going through the Tribunal and was living in Grayza's quarters. He realized where he was soon enough to understand there was a full blown argument going on between Grayza and Admiral Krakif. John wrapped a blanket around him as she still had not returned his clothing and wandered near the argument, but not close enough to be drawn into it.

He sat on the steps as he listened to the argument they were having about him. Grayza wanted John to stay safe under her 'security' for the fifty cycles and Krakif wanted him released to live his own life, possibly earning John's trust to save them. John listened as Krakif tried to step around Grayza's whoring of John and in turn Grayza tap danced around Krakif's help in his liberation. John could see before the two behemoths could how futile their argument was.

"Stalemate," John whispered in the silence, breaking his own edict not to get between the giants in their argument. In a fight between giants, the little guy was always the one to get stepped on. They both turned to face him after he spoke, but John had nothing further to say. Krakif turned back to Grayza. "This isn't finished." He turned without a backward glance and left.

With a speculative eye, Grayza approached him slowly. John looked at her wearily as she approached. John squelched the urge to scuttle backwards as she approached him; she got close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek. John looked forward as she stood over him. Grayza dragged a finger slowly down his cheek and across his soft lips.

Placing her finger under his chin, she pulled up until he was standing on the bottom step facing her. Grayza wrapped her hand around the back of his head and tugged until he followed her back into the sleeping area. She wrenched the blanket off of him, leaving him feeling exposed. He stood naked for what seemed like a long time, staring at the floor. John could feel Grayza's stare and blushed in embarrassment in being forced to stand naked before her.

Grayza pushed him onto the bed with enough force John was literally knocked off his feet. He landed with a thump on the bed and quicker than he thought possible, she landed on top of him. He was beginning to feel anxious at her continued silence. It usually was the precursor of bad things and his fear was raising its ugly head once again.

She slapped his face with enough force his heard his neck make 'popping' noises. Dazed, he watched as she forcibly grabbed his hands over his head and locked manacles around his wrists. John idly wondered what was with Peacekeeper females and tying him up before having sex with him. But Grayza was still dressed. Grabbing his right foot, she chained that too to the bed. She put the blankets back over him and left him lying there.

 

John woke to soft lips kissing him and he opened his eyes to find Grayza naked on top of him. He tried to turn his head from her and she forced his mouth to hers. She forced his mouth open by pinching his nose closed. She continued to caress him and suddenly rubbed her fingers over his mouth. With a sickly sweet smell floating in his mind, John felt himself becoming aroused as lust took over reason.

He moaned and tried to kiss her back, but she pulled away from him to give him a contemplative look. She leaned down again and kissed him hard, breaking his lip again and making him whimper. Grayza plundered his mouth, forcing her tongue inside to lap at every piece of him she could touch.

Sitting up, Grayza laughed quietly and she then kissed his chest. She reached around and grabbed his erect cock in her hand, squeezing it hard. John gnashed his teeth and screamed loud. Rapidly, she sat down on him cruelly and enveloped him. Grayza began to ride him roughly, thumping and thrusting hard enough that he knew he would be bruised and sore.

She scratched his chest and belly as she shoved herself onto his member. Grayza slapped him harshly again and blood began to run freely down his chin. She came with a scream and reached around to grab his testicles, squeezing them hard. John screamed in pain again and orgasmed simultaneously.

Grayza released his hands and John curled onto his side, quietly sobbing. Grayza roughly returned him to his back and sat on top of him again. Smearing more of her oil on his lip, she didn't give John time to recuperate.

 

He pried his eyes open and looked over at the woman who was trying to own him. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Grayza liked to hit him. She wanted him to beg her. For anything. John made exaggerated movements at throwing the covers off of his body as if he were too hot. He lay there in the cool air and waited for any movement.

Grayza turned her head and stared hard into his eyes. John cringed inwardly at what he was about to do. He was born and raised as a Southern gentleman. What he was planning on doing next went against his upbringing. Curling his fingers into a fist, he hit Grayza in the face hard enough to knock her out instantly.

He blew on his knuckles due to the burn of contacting flesh with flesh in such a brutal fashion. He could see a deep bruise and swelling forming on her chin and his guilt rose as well. He got off the bed and picked up one of the blankets she had used earlier to warm him. He wrapped it firmly around him.

John opened the door to Grayza's quarters and edged out into the empty deck way. He walked a small distance and a commando he hadn't been able to see slammed him into the wall. John, with the blanket falling away, hit him with a fist against the side of his head.

Dizzy, the commando backed away, but immediately came back at John. The commando swung at the naked human, but tripped over the blanket and missed. John hit the commando with a jab, a feint with his left, and then a right hook to his temple. The commando hit the deck hard.

John dragged the commando into a dark room and began stripping the clothes off of him. John quickly dressed in the commando's uniform and finished by hooking the fastener in the neck closure and sucked in a breath. The uniform was trying to cut off the circulation to 'the boys' and almost cutting off the air supply at his throat, but he didn't have any other choice. John stood up straight and started off in what he thought would be a Peacekeeper quick march and headed in the direction of the landing bay.

John couldn't believe his luck. He found himself over halfway there before it ran out. He heard voices coming in his direction and he had nowhere to duck or hide. He decided he had no choice, but to bluster his way down the deck way. As he turned the corner, he came face to face with Braca and a handful of grunts. They stopped and stared at him. "Oops," was all John managed to say, starting to step backwards to run in the other direction.

"Arrest that human!!" John heard Braca shout as he ran down the deck. Simultaneous with a blast from a pulse pistol, he felt a deep burning pain in his side and a force slammed him to the deck. Numbly, John reached down and felt his side. He brought his fingers to his face and saw red blood smeared on his hand. His side was throbbing with his heartbeat and he could feel cold seeping into his body that had nothing to do with the chill of the floor. He was unconscious long before Braca turned his body over.

 

John awoke alone in a dimly lit medical unit filled with empty beds. From his position, he could see only one medical tech on duty through the glass of another room. As his hands and feet felt free of restraints, he surmised the Peacekeepers believed him incapacitated. John knew it wasn't too far from the truth as he gingerly tried to sit up. He felt pain in his side and lifted his blanket to pear at his wound. It was bandaged with a small amount of blood scoring the whiteness.

Holding his breath, John sat up. Pain hit him hard, but he pushed on. Sweat broke out on his face when he finally was upright. Typical 'PK' cabinets lined the far side of the room and he was hoping to find the requisite uniforms inside. John knew from talking to Aeryn the 'PK's' kept uniforms there to replace damaged ones taken off of wounded soldiers.

Holding his hands against his side, John cautiously stood up and swayed from the pain. Lips thinning in determination, he moved slowly to the cabinets. After searching a few, he found a uniform in his size. With care, he slowly put it on. After painfully pulling on the boots, he stood up to leave. The room was suddenly flooded with light and John found himself staring into the angry face of the med-tech. John knew he wasn't up to a fight with the tech and his hope of escape hit the floor. He stared darkly back.

"You just won't stay down, will you Crichton?" John grabbed the side of the bed as he was assaulted by dizziness by turning too fast at the unanticipated appearance of Admiral Krakif. Krakif entered the medical unit gradually, as if he feared if he moved to fast Crichton would collapse.

"I won't survive fifty cycles of servitude, Admiral," John said quietly, holding tightly to the bed. He watched the Admiral's slow approach feeling depression hit him hard. He was certain his life expectancy would be relatively short once Grayza found him. John could feel a trickle of sweat run down his face from his temple.

"There are some who do not want you to have to try, Crichton," the Admiral said mysteriously. John watched as Krakif moved a little closer to his position. Sweat was traveling freely down his back now and his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. He knew his time and his strength was running out. He could feel dark unconsciousness battering at his mind. "As soon as I had heard that fool Braca had shot you, I had you secreted in this unused med-unit and the computer has been changed to show you died from your injuries."

Shock and the effects of his wound forced his legs to give way and John found himself on the floor with the med-tech and Krakif leaning over him. The tech pressed something to his neck and the majority of his pain receded, leaving only a dull throb in his side. They pulled his arms, standing him up. John felt his consciousness recede again and distantly heard Krakif telling him to hold on.

They once again sat him on the bed and light fought the darkness back to the edges of his perception again. His body was sucking in great gulps of air and he looked up into the steady eyes of the Admiral. "We want to get you off this ship. Do you think you can move with help, Crichton?" Krakif asked.

John nodded, determined to escape. Krakif plopped a commando concussion helmet on his head and looping a pulse rifle over his shoulder. The med-tech then took one of John's arms over his shoulder as Krakif took the other. They made a slow journey towards the docking bay, stopping only when they heard soldiers coming. When that occurred, they would stand John upright and position the rifle in his hands. No one seemed to notice the Commando with Admiral Krakif had shaking hands. Once they arrived at one of the entrances to the docking bay, they leaned John against the wall where he continued taking deep breaths.

"Admiral?" John asked quietly, "I'll never be able to fly a ship in this condition. How do you plan to get me outta here?" The uniform was now soaked with sweat and John felt his wound may have reopened as there was a warmth in that area as well.

"Don't worry, Crichton. Everything has been thought out," Krakif whispered as he turned to John and took the helmet off of him. John closed his eyes as the cool air of the ship felt good on his sweat slicked face. Krakif motioned to the med-tech, who in turn moved John's uniform aside to examine his side. The tech pressed another bandage over the old one and another injection was pressed against his neck. When he didn't feel anything, John surmised the last one had been to fight against an infection.

"It's now Gamma shift and this side of the bay is less occupied than others. We have also moved a Marauder closer to this entrance to make it easier for you to get in," Krakif was eyeing him critically as he briefed John. John knew he looked as bad as he felt. "All you have to do is walk to the ship."

John nodded his head although he didn't feel he possessed the strength to walk six denches let alone all the way to the Marauder. Krakif also nodded and turned back towards the entrance way. John could see Krakif wasn't really convinced he was strong enough, but they both understood they had no choice.

Krakif turned rapidly and grabbed John's arm, shoving him out the entrance. John didn't bother to say goodbye, he had a feeling he would be seeing Krakif again. John walked on shaky limbs towards the ship. He could hear his breath rasping in his ears and the sweat continued to drip down his back; all of his skin felt clammy and his fingers were slippery on the pulse rifle. The ship seemed very far away in his view and John was suddenly unsure he could make the distance he needed to.

"Stop that commando!" He had almost reached the ship when a voice had screeched out from across the bay. John turned his head and saw Grayza accompanied by a half dozen commandos. The commandos began running in his direction and fear gripped his heart, making him gasp for air. Adrenaline filled his body at the thought of capture and he sprinted the distance to the ship.

He slapped the pressure plate to shut the door as pulse blasts rained around him. The closed door turned the inside of the ship eerily quiet and he quickly made his way to the pilot's seat before his adrenaline ran out. He stopped short when he found a pilot already there. He dropped into the co-pilot's seat and stared at Jena, who just smiled and winked at him.

The ship moved faster than he'd ever seen and he gripped the arm rests of his chair. Gravity was making his body scream in pain and he could feel his consciousness diminishing. Dimly, he was aware of the ship rocking to one side, his head following. That was quickly followed by a roll to the other, which forced his head to whip to that side. Another pull of gravity pressed his body further back into his seat and a wave of pain rolled like a wave up his body. Darkness covered him as he sank into it.

 

Jena smoothed a cloth gently over John's face. When they had safely gotten away, she had turned to find him unconscious. She had laid him down on a cot in the back and checked his injury. She found the activity he had gone through, much too soon after being patched up, had reopened his wound. Jena had cleaned and dressed his wound again. She peered at his pale face and discovered his eyes open and staring at her.

"Jena, I can't believe you saved my ass again," John rasped out. Exhaustion and injury were drawing lines around his mouth and eyes. She caressed his face with the cool cloth and his eyes temporarily closed in relief. When they once again opened, she could see gratitude in their blue depths.

"It was my pleasure John," Jena answered as she began picking up the bloody cloths and medical supplies from the floor. She looked up at John again and found doubt clouding his rare beautiful eyes. "It was not my duty John. I really do care for you and I do not wish to see you come to any harm."

She watched as he turned his head to stare at the wall. It was obvious he didn't believe her. For some reason, Jena felt it was important to make John understand the truth. She set the medical things back on the deck and gently took his hands in hers. John turned to look into her face once again, hope brightening his eyes.

"John, through the time I have spent with you I have come to care for you," she started. She shook her head from side to side as his eyes grew large. She wasn't going to lie to him. "I care for you. I also know I can take care of you. I want to take care of you. You're too valuable just as you are – I'm not talking about wormholes, John – to risk anything happening to you. Anywhere you want to go, I'll go with you."

John smiled tiredly and ran his thumb gently across her cheek. He shook his head as his eyes closed. Jena could see John had surrendered to unconsciousness and again picked up the remaining supplies and refuse from treating his injury. She thought as she deposited the remnants in their receptacles that John had gently refused her offer. She worried what would happen to the vulnerable human without someone capable of adequately securing his safety.

Jena didn't believe his friends would do everything possible, risk their lives, to make sure he was free from harm. She believed they would have an inattentive moment of selfishness, which would bring his doom to fruition. Jena continued thinking for a few microts and then went to the cockpit as fast as she could. She needed to contact High Command to submit her hypothesis and get their consensus before implementing her plan.

 

John had been flying for three solar days in the coordinates Jena had programmed into his ships computer. After he had gotten well enough to get around and passed Jena's test for flying a ship alone. John chuckled quietly as he thought back to her innocent look as she informed him sex was a good test to accurately determine if he possessed the stamina to fly alone. She had procured a Prowler for John to fly and he didn't ask her where she had gotten it from. Jena then sadly bid him farewell and cryptically, she had told him she'd be seeing him around. He wasn't sure what she'd meant by that and Jena wasn't forthcoming with an explanation.

John looked at his gauges again and re-checked his coordinates. He didn't know if he would find Moya here, but he had nowhere else to look. He only had enough food and water to last two more days and then he'd have to land somewhere to buy fuel and food to continue his search. John adjusted the radio frequency again, hoping he'd hear something familiar.

"Pilot? Can you hear me? This is Commander Crichton," John repeated this over and over. He rechecked his gauges and made sure he had enough oxygen. He had more than enough. The prowler Jena had provided him with had just been refueled and restocked for a long range mission. He wondered how Jena and the Admiral had made out in the melee the commandos had started. He also wondered how they had made out with the Council after his escape.

"Commander Crichton? Is that you?" John was stunned at first and then answered the pilot of the Leviathan with enthusiasm.

"Pilot! How ya doin', Big Guy! I'm so glad I've found you guys!" John was so happy to have found them he let out a rebel yell. The radio blasted feedback at him and immediately was contrite as to his behavior. "Sorry, Pilot, Moya."

"It is quite alright, Commander," Pilot forgave him with his usual grace. "It is to be expected."

"John, is that you?" John heard Dargo's bass voice and felt the relief at finally being home choke him up. He could hear other voices yelling in the background. He swallowed before he answered. His voice came out in a cracked whisper.

"Yeah, Big D, it's me. Permission to dock, Captain!" John waited for Dargo's response and he wasn't disappointed.

"Permission granted," Dargo granted as John aimed the prowler into the docking bay, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

 

A ripple of stars moved out of range of the leviathan, but stayed close enough to keep the prowler in view. The glow from the gauges of the Stealth Prowler gave an eerie red glow to Jena's face. High Command had given her clearance to give Crichton breathing room, but to stay close enough to protect him. Her orders were to stay close, but keep out of contact until Crichton's life was in danger. Their time was running out and the High Council expected the Peace Talks with the Scarrens to fail anytime soon.

The Stealth Prowler was large enough to store food, water, and extra clothing on board. It was also loaded with enough fire power to make a Scarren Striker pay attention. High Command had agreed with her that should peace talks with the Scarrens fail, they would need Crichton to save their people.

What High Command or Crichton didn't know was that while John was unconscious, she had slipped a small homing beacon underneath the muscle of his left thigh. No one would ever know it was there. The signal would not respond to anything other than the precise signal command she had recorded inside it. Only she would know the exact whereabouts of John Crichton.

 

John could see his crewmates running full tilt at the prowler as he shut down all its systems. He threw the hatch of cockpit up and yelled for Dargo to order pilot to starburst. John saw a true example of trust from Dargo as he did as John asked. He watched as everyone grabbed on to something and he felt Moya starburst without delay.

John gingerly climbed down the short ladder and felt his feet hang over the deck before they had a chance to hit. Dargo was squeezing him so hard; his breath left his body in a whoosh. Pain, sharp and bitter, pinched his nerve endings in his back. He could feel a spasm beginning to form in his side he knew from experience would radiate to encompass his whole back.

"Dargo! Put me down! You're breaking my back again!" John said from between clenched teeth. Dargo sat his feet on the deck so hard it reverberated through his spine. John gasped slightly as he felt his world tilt slightly before it righted. Almost as soon as Dargo put him on the deck, he was almost knocked over by a grey tornado.

"Hi, Kid. Missed you too," John said into her hair and hugged Chiana hard. He then kissed the top of her head. Looking over Chiana's head he could see Rygel and Sikozu entering the bay, but he could also see Aeryn smiling behind everyone, letting their friends have a turn at welcoming him home. Sensing something, Chiana gently broke away from John. Aeryn slowly approached.

"I see you escaped on your own," she said to him, her voice a husky whisper. He could see the shimmer of tears in her smile. "You didn't even need our help." John immediately opened his arms and Aeryn poured into them, crushing her body to his. At his gasp, she broke away from him and began to check him for injuries. John grabbed her hands and held them in front of him.

"Not quite on my own," John said as he grimaced from the spasm letting him know it was still hanging around. At Aeryn's startled look of fear he confessed, "I got shot in the leg and in my side, as well as beat up. As usual." He said with a small smile and laugh. He could see some of the fear leave her and let go of the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"John, you can't go anywhere without getting at least beat-up," Dargo said wryly with a smile. John laughed at Dargo's stating of the obvious. John's breath caught in his throat as he saw Scorpius lurking in his peripheral vision.

"Still hangin' around, huh, Grasshopper?" John asked his very own personal monster. John looked Scorpius in the eye and saw the sneer as his demon took a deep breath to answer him.

"After you were taken so dramatically, we were devising a plan, of sorts, to retrieve you," Scorpius said quietly as he approached warily. "We had heard a rumor you were before the High Council being tried in a Tribunal hearing."

"Yeah, I was. I've been sentenced to fifty cycles of servitude," John told the hushed crowd and then the chaos of several asked questions being asked all at once assaulted his ears. John noticed Aeryn was still holding his hands and he let go of hers. Her hands dropped to her sides and John saw disappointment surface in her eyes before she covered it up. "I'm officially an escaped fugitive now."

A thought struck John and he was paralyzed with fear and immediately became distraught, tears starting in his eyes. His father. He had been taken after he had been reunited with his father. John knew his father would be so distressed with worry and at his inability to save John, it would cause untold amounts of undue grief. John was sure his second sudden absence would age his father prematurely more than his first disappearance ever had.

"Oh God, my Dad," John said to his friends with noticeable distress. John was alternately putting his hand over his mouth and his heart with one hand and hugging his middle with the other in such obvious anguish he thought he might collapse.

"Someone call for me?" John heard a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again on Moya. He spun around and found Jack entering the bay from another direction than his friends had come. John found himself abruptly enveloped in a hug he hadn't felt in a long time. John felt like a small boy again, being comforted by his father. His father's arms tightened around him as he tried to stifle a sob. This only led to another sob and then they were uncontrollable. Jack lowered him to the deck and held him tightly in his arms.

Jack looked up to ask John's friends for some privacy and found he and his son were already alone. Jack held John as he cried out his pain and fear at his captivity. After a short while, John lifted his face only to have Jack wipe away his tears with his ever present handkerchief. John closed his eyes and submitted to the gentle treatment, realizing his father needed it as much as he did. John opened his eyes and looked into the mirror image eyes of his father.

"Oh, Dad. How are we going to get you home?" John whispered through his tears.

 

The End


End file.
